<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Resistance Hunter by Just_A_Space_Nugget</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272800">Resistance Hunter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Space_Nugget/pseuds/Just_A_Space_Nugget'>Just_A_Space_Nugget</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Resistance Hunter [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Half-Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Characters and tags maybe added as the story progresses, City 17 (Half-Life), Describes needles in detail in chapter 4, Did I mention there was angst? Also I’m not good at tags, Gen, Half-Life 2, I deleted the no beta tag cause I have a beta reader now!, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Mute Gordon Freeman, Nova Prospek (half life), Nova Prospekt (Half-Life), Rating may also change as story progresses, Selectively Mute Gordon Freeman, The titles of this work and chapters may change as the story continues., its a lot of freehoun angst, the feels get real</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:07:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Space_Nugget/pseuds/Just_A_Space_Nugget</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>{This is a Half-Life Combine Gordon AU called Resistance Hunter. This AU has a Tumblr blog, @resistance-hunter, with all RH AU content and concept art. For more info on the blog, visit the blog and read the pinned post.}</p><p>Barney and the rest of the Resistance do everything in their power to get their Gordon back. But their Gordon doesn’t exist any more. This Gordon was under Combine command. </p><p>No matter how the war ends Gordon will never be the same man again, not with out life changing repercussions.</p><p>Is the one free man...really free after all?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barney Calhoun &amp; Alyx Vance, Barney Calhoun/Gordon Freeman, Freehoun, Gordon Freeman &amp; Isaac Kleiner, The Administrator Dr. Wallace Breen/Dr. Jamison Chettmen, The Administrator Dr. Wallace Breen/Oc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Resistance Hunter [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An Unexpected Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Disoriented, confused, and on high-alert, Gordon Freeman finds himself in a train station in City 17. He is stopped by what can only be security or police, and lead to an interrogation room. </p><p>One look at the bloodied chair and Gordon knew he was in for it...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has been completely re-written. I kept the basic story line the same but everything was re-written. </p><p>I re-wrote it to make it a more enjoyable experience to read. The original was my first attempt at writing a narrative in years. After writing 4 chapters I have had time to get my writing skills back up to par. </p><p>If you have already read this chapter it is up to you if you wish to re-read it. Unlike chapter 2 I re-wrote the entire chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was nothing. Gordon could not feel anything, see anything, nor hear anything.</p><p>Nothing but a dark black void surrounded him. And it wasn’t like being in a room with all the lights off. <i>No.</i> </p><p>This was a dark murky blackness that overtook everything. The type of darkness that left one disoriented, not knowing which way is up or down. Left or right. </p><p>The deafening silence was almost suffocating. Not even the distant ring of onset tinnitus nor the sound of his own heartbeat could be heard.</p><p>No floor. No walls. No sound. No life. <i> No nothing.</i></p><p>The last thing Gordon had thought of was his Black Mesa. It had been destroyed by the military and aliens. He had hoped his family made it out ok. The Vances, Kleiner, ...Barney.</p><p>He wasn’t able to think after that. All of his thoughts went silent. </p><p>That is until a distant ghostly voice reached out to grab him. </p><p>
  <b>“Mr. Freeman..”</b>
</p><p>Tugging and pulling him back to consciousness.</p><p>
  <b>”Wake up, M..Mr. Freeman..”</b>
</p><p>Calling to him to wake.</p><p><i>’Have I been sleeping? When had I fallen asleep? How long was I asleep? Who is talking? I can’t see. I can’t move,’</i> all of these thoughts and questions began flooding his previously empty mind.</p><p>The distant man’s voice began growing closer and louder.</p><p>Gordon felt his brain slowly regain control over his body and limbs. His heartbeat now pounding his ears and chest. He could feel it in his chest again. His eyelids felt glued shut. His brain having to all but pry them open.</p><p>Slowly his eyes opened and his vision was flooded with a bright disorienting light show. Memories of Black Mesa flashing before him in bright colors. The otherworldly man he had met before stood in the middle of it all.</p><p>
  <b>”Not to imply that you have been..s..sleeping on..the job. After all. No one has been more deserving...of a rest. And all the effort in the world would have...g..gone to waste.”</b>
</p><p>The man in the suit was talking, but Gordon couldn’t make out a word he was saying. His mind felt like it was full of fog. His senses being overwhelmed and overstimulated didn’t help. </p><p>His vision was still blurry, <i>’Where are my glasses?’</i> He tried to move his hands to grab at his face for his glasses but they didn’t budge. The only thing he could move were his eyes. Even then his sight was still limited.</p><p>From what little he could see or hear he could tell the man’s speech was coming to an end. The man’s last words sounded like they were right in Gordon’s ears, as if the man were not right in front of him but next to him. </p><p>
  <b>”So wake up..M-Mr. Freeman. ...Wake up and...smell the ashes..”</b>
</p><p>The man began to grow distant from Gordon’s view. Reality started to warp and twist around him and mix with the darkness that was the void. The farther the man got the more disorienting and bright reality became. The nauseating light shows all ending with a blinding flash of light.</p><p>He felt his mind drift away again into the bright light. </p><p><i>’Am I dead…,’</i> was his first thought which brought on panic. </p><p>The loud haunting blare of a train horn is all it took for his eyes to suddenly snap open and with it brought back the feeling of control over his body. </p><p>
  <i>’Not dead. Still alive.’</i>
</p><p>The first thing he saw was a red seat and metal wall with a window in it. Out the window the clouds of the sky were flying by quickly. </p><p>
  <i>’Am I on a train?’</i>
</p><p>He slowly sat up and rubbed at his temples before looking to his right out the bright window. His eyes were still very sensitive to light and fast movement. It took him a moment to realise he is indeed on a train. </p><p>He looked out ahead to see where the train was going. A city train station began to come into view. The loud ear piercing screech of the brakes being applied as the train approached the station only confirming his first thoughts. </p><p>“...I didn’t see you get on?”</p><p>He thought about the man’s questioning words and came to his own conclusion, <i>’I didn’t see me get on either..’</i></p><p>Gordon’s attention was turned to a man wearing a denim jumpsuit. The man looked filthy and exhausted, Gordon could understand how that felt. Graying hairs peppered his once dark hair, wrinkles very apparent on his face. In his hand was a beat-up briefcase. He gave Gordon a scared and annoyed look when he noticed him staring. Gordon blinked and realized he had indeed been staring. </p><p>He gave the man an apologetic look while rubbing his fist in a circle on his chest, “Sorry.”<br/>
That only caused the man to look confused and look away, frightened.</p><p><i>’Was it something I said,’</i> He thought while looking down at his own hands. He then realized he was wearing the same denim jumpsuit as the other men in the train car with him.</p><p><i>’Wait, when did I take the HEV suit off??’</i> He looked at his sleeves with confusion. </p><p>The train finally came to a screeching halt and the doors’ speakers let out a broken “ding” noise before opening. </p><p>“Well..end of the line,” said the other man in the train as both of them stepped off. </p><p>Gordon followed and stepped off onto the station floor. He looked around and surveyed his surroundings. Suddenly a speaker crackled to life and the sound of an eerily familiar voice rang out throughout the station. </p><p>He looked up to see where the voice was coming from when he was quickly met by a bright flash of light followed by the sound of a camera shutter. He grunted in discomfort and blinked away the temporary blindness. Once his vision was back he looked up at what he could only assume to be a flying camera and swatted it away. Whatever it was, Gordon didn’t appreciate it.</p><p>“Welcome! Welcome to City 17!”</p><p>He looked up at the big screen mounted on the wall and his eyes were met with a familiar yet confusing sight. It was Dr. Breen, Black Mesa’s Administrator. What confused Gordon was that the man on the screen looked like he was 20 years older than he remembered. All of his hair was a snowy white with a little bit of grey tinted here and there. Why did he look so old?</p><p>“You have chosen or been chosen to relocate to one of our finest remaining urban centers. I thought so much of City 17 that I elected to establish my administration here…”</p><p><i>’I know he isn’t talking about Black Mesa. What is he going on about?,’</i> Gordon thought as he listened to what Breen had to say. Which was odd because Gordon was never one to listen to the administrator ever. While he could be very persuasive he was only a businessman and barely knew anything about science at all.</p><p>“...in the Citadel so thoughtfully provided by our benefactors!”</p><p>
  <i>’Benefactors? … What had happened to earth while I was gone.. I had defeated Nihilanth so earth should be fine… right?’</i>
</p><p>“...and so whether you are here to stay or passing through on your way to parts unknown, welcome to City 17! It’s safer here.” Suddenly the screen cut to a bright blue with odd alien-like symbols on it before the pre-recorded message began to repeat again. </p><p>Those words echoed in Gordon’s head, <i>It’s safer here.</i> </p><p><i>’Why is it safer here, where ever here is? What is wrong with the rest of the world outside of the city?’</i> He asked himself as he came to a final concluding question, <i>’How long had I been in whatever sleep state I was in..?’</i></p><p>He was ripped from his thoughts at the sound of a man speaking. He turned to see one of the men from his train car trying to put his bag on a cart. A strangely dressed person that he could only assume was some type of security, stood next to the man, they wore dark tactical gear of some kind. Their disturbing mask with glowing blue lensed eye holes sent chills down Gordon’s spine. An unnaturally deep voice crackled out of the mask, distorted by a filter of some kind. </p><p>“Move faster,” they demanded and swung an electrified baton at the man. </p><p>“O-Ok, ok!!” The man in denim said in response. His shaking hands moving faster. </p><p>A similar distorted voice called to Gordon from behind. He turned and looked into two lifeless blue glowing eyes. A sudden sense of dread filled his chest. </p><p>“Hey you, keep it moving,” the officer said while dangerously gripping his baton on his belt.</p><p>Gordon nervously nodded and walked in the direction he saw everyone else go when they got off the train. Multiple blue glowing eyes watched him as he moved quickly. </p><p>“Possible dangerous suspect, headed to security, keep close watch. Stand by for further action,” He heard one of them say into a radio com. </p><p><i>’I didn’t even do anything though,’</i> He thought as he walked down a hall that led him into an open common area with other people in it. </p><p>He helplessly wondered around the space, not knowing where to go. Asking others didn’t seem to help either, everyone he walked up to either nervously ignored him or told him to get lost. He didn’t understand why no one would help him. </p><p>Eventually he saw a line of others in a snaked path to what looked to be a security checkpoint.</p><p>He slowly walked through the mini maze and got behind others as the line moved quickly. Before he knew it he was next up. The gate he had seen everyone else going through shut and a guard told him to keep moving while pointing at a different gate. Another guard pushed him in the direction of that gate with his baton, thankfully he didn’t give it power. </p><p>Gordon nervously walked through, the guard on the other side of the gate held his gun up aimed at him when an alarm went off. The gates slamming shut both in front of him and behind him. A camera mounted on the ceiling began snapping pictures of him before the door to his right opened. </p><p>A guard stood in the doorway and pointed at him with his baton, “You, citizen, come with me.”</p><p>Gordon wasn’t about to protest with guards all around him aiming at him with machine guns. He quietly complied and followed the guard down a barely lit hallway. They stopped in front of the first door to his left. The guard knocked on the door announcing he was here.</p><p>A small window in the metal door slid open revealing two glowing blue eyes before shutting again. Multiple locks were unlocked on the other side of the door before it finally opened. The guard behind him shoved him harshly into the room causing him to stumble a little. </p><p>The room he stepped into was small, there was a futuristic computer terminal off to the side that looked alien, glowing the same blue as the guard’s eyes. In the middle of the room was a barber styled chair with straps hanging off the side of it. </p><p>Gordon froze where he stood, his stomach dropped and his heartbeat was suddenly loud in his ears. The chair and the floor around it in front of him was covered in both dried old crusted blood and fresh blood. The guard’s own clothes and baton in the same condition as the chair. He was able to connect the two in his head as his body began to tremble. He looked around the room for anything he could use as a weapon or for an escape plan, but there was nothing.</p><p>The two guards behind him nodded to each other before one of them left and the door slammed shut behind him, causing Gordon to jump. </p><p>“Sit down,” said the guard in a firm tone. Gordon quickly complied.</p><p>The guard strapped him down. His ankles, wrists, and waist all strapped tightly to the chair.</p><p>He walked circles around Gordon intimidatingly before stopping in front of him and pulling out his baton.</p><p>“What is your business here in City 17?”</p><p>Gordon nervously looked around the room then down at his hands. He tugged his wrists up and then looked back at the guard, trying to weigh his options. The guard growled with annoyance. Gordon grew more nervous, looking back down at his wrists he attempted to move his hands and sign the best he could, he had to resort to finger spelling.</p><p>“I-D-O-N-T-K-N-O-W,” he signed each letter slowly with a limited range of motion in his wrists. </p><p>The electric baton fired up and Gordon’s eyes grew wide with fear. He looked up and was met by a hard strike and painful jolt of the electric baton on his face. His vision dissied for a second before focusing again. He shook his head attempting to shake his pain off. He felt a warm liquid drip down the side of his face. </p><p>The guard spoke again, “Are you affiliated with the resistance?”</p><p>Gordon gave a puzzled look of confusion to the guard before shaking his head in the negative. Even though he answered the guard’s question in a way the other would understand the guard still grew angry and annoyed.</p><p>The baton was raised once again and fell hard against the other side of his face. That same jolt of electricity running through him. His vision blurred once again before coming back.</p><p>“ANSWER ME WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU!!” The guard suddenly raises his volume causing Gordon to jump. </p><p>The guard growled again before swinging up and beating Gordon. His baton strikes were consistent, strike after strike, each more painful than the last. It landed in different spots each time. A few strikes in the back, causing Gordon to wheeze in pain. Once on the leg, he bit back a pained yelp. Another in each arm, tears began to run down his face followed by blood. </p><p>Blood stained his clothes from the various spots he had been hit. The guard huffed and began to breathe ragged, he swung the baton down again. Hitting Gordon’s head repeatedly until he started seeing stars. </p><p>His vision went blurry and his hearing muffled. His entire body was in pain.</p><p>The guard struck his head one more time before jabbing the baton in Gordon’s chest. He felt a sickening crack as he gritted his teeth and groaned. He tried to breathe through the pain but the force of the baton knocked the wind out of him. He must have broken a rib or two because it hurt like hell trying to breathe. Each time he breathed he wheezed and winced in pain.</p><p>Gordon looked up and saw a blurry shadow of the baton as it came down and struck him on the face again. He felt a sharp pain in his nose, his vision going white with hot pain. He had a bad metallic taste in his mouth as he felt blood drip down his chin. </p><p>The guard was speaking but to Gordon it was all muffed mumbles. All he could think about was his pain in just about every part of his body. He felt like he was going to pass out from how bad it hurt to breathe. </p><p>The door slammed open, Gordon didn’t move. Gordon <i>couldn’t</i> move. Everything hurt too much. He could hear the muffled sounds of more boots entering the room. He kept his eyes closed trying to focus on breathing.</p><p>One of the guards spoke up, “Is he dead?”</p><p>There was a pause as he felt a hand touch his neck, <i>checking for a pulse.</i></p><p>“Thats a negative.”</p><p>The guard that beat the living daylights out of him spoke up between ragged breaths, “Grab him…. P..Put him on the next train to Nova Prospekt.” </p><p>The other two nodded, “Affirmative.”</p><p>Gordon felt the straps on him loosen. He wanted to stand up and bolt out of the room so badly, but his body wouldn’t listen. Not a single muscle even dared to move. He just sat limp.</p><p>It wasn’t long before the guards grabbed him by the arms and hulled his body to the floor. He hit the hard concrete with a thud and felt every bit of it as he let out a groan. He let his head hang limp while he was dragged out of the room and down the hall. </p><p>There was a bright light when the back door opened. He felt the distant pain of being dragged on rough ground. He felt his body grow numb his vision beginning to blacken. It was his brain’s way of dealing with the overwhelming amount of pain he was feeling all at once. </p><p>The guards picked him up and placed him in some kind of pod inside an oddly shaped train car. </p><p>Once he was secured the pod’s doors shut leaving Gordon to finally succumb to unconsciousness once again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(The chapter name is sarcastic if you couldn’t tell lol)</p><p>This was inspired by the Freecast Combine!Gordon AU fic. There will probably be small elements from that fic later on, maybe. I still haven’t decided yet. </p><p>This is my first “serious” fic that has been published for all to read. I have written before. I wanted to make this a comic but idk if my art groove would allow that. I may still make drawings and such for it later on.</p><p>Any ways, enjoy what I have so far! Feel free to let me know what you think and if you think I should continue this story. </p><p>I defiantly have so much more planned for this fic/AU that I would love to share.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Change of Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The day the Vortigaunts keep talking about has finally come. The return of the Free Man. The resistance has been planning for this day for 10 years or more. Barney is at his station in the interrogation rooms at the train station. Every thing and everyone is in place for Gordon’s arrival. Except for Gordon.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was updated and changed a little. If you have read this chapter before the update, it is up to you if you wish to re-read it. The basic story of this chapter didn't change. I only changed the wording and the way certain events play out to make the chapter have a more enjoyable experience to read. </p><p>For those who don't wish to re-read the entire chapter, the changes I made did not really start until Barney leaves his apartment. From then on has been edited.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[May 16th. 4:27 AM.]</p><p>It was early in the morning; the sun had yet to come over the horizon. It was still rather dark out. No one except Civil Protection, who were unfortunate enough to be given the night shift, and head crabs patrolled the streets.</p><p>Despite only getting 2 hours of sleep Barney Calhoun was awake and had just got out of a poor excuse for a shower. He brushed his teeth and looked at himself in the mirror. His face and body were covered in scars and bruises. He looked exhausted.</p><p>Barney glanced down at a picture that was stuck in the frame of his cracked mirror.</p><p>It was a picture of him and Gordon laughing and smiling. They were at one of Alyx’s birthday parties back at Black Mesa. Azian took the picture.</p><p>“...What those Vorts keep say’n better be true Gord’n... I almost don’t want to believe em n’ get my hopes up. B..But I can’t help but hope you come back,” Barney said as he tried to blink away tears he didn’t realize he had. He tries to focus on his task at hand. </p><p><i>What was he doing again?</i> </p><p>Right, getting ready for his CP shift. He walked out of the bathroom and into the common area.</p><p>The small apartment was somewhere closer to the outer edges of the City. Most of the apartment building was abandoned aside from a few other resistance members. This side of town was, for the most part, vacant. Not very many people were seen here other than the occasional street head crab. It was quiet and got lonely at times, but Barney saw it as his own little safe space.</p><p>However, the apartment itself was nothing more than a small kitchenette with cracked countertops and a hole where a stove would have been, a bathroom that somewhat worked, and a small side room with a lumpy mattress on the floor with a few rough blankets on top and a small dresser. Various guns and ammo lay disassembled on the old dining table. It wasn’t much, but it was all he needed to get by, and that's all that mattered.</p><p>Barney walked over to the dresser and grabbed his Civil Protection uniform. He sat on the mattress with a grunt and began putting the godforsaken uniform on once more as he has done for the past 20 years.</p><p>Every time he put the uniform on, another part of him died. He hated his job, but someone had to be the resistance’s inside man. Not many others had been willing to be a spy other than him. At the time, he had only thought it wouldn’t be any different than his security job back at Black Mesa. Boy, was he wrong.</p><p>After he got his boots laced up, he stood and slipped on his belt. He secured his baton and gun in their respective belt loops and grabbed his mask.</p><p>Letting out a shaky sigh he clicked the mask into place on his face and headed out of the apartment.</p><p>Once outside the building, he walked his usual route to the train station. He made sure to walk in the areas with the most light. After all, it was still very dark out, and he didn’t feel like fighting any head crabs this early. Just the thought of those things made his skin crawl, they always disgusted him. He still couldn’t believe Kleiner had somehow domesticated one as a pet.</p><p>Eventually he arrived at the station’s back entrance. He walked in and nodded at one of the guards checking everyone into their shift at a terminal.</p><p>“Calhoun?”</p><p>Barney nodded at the officer behind a small desk.</p><p>“You’re in interrogation, again.”</p><p>“Understood,” is all he said as he turned and made his way to his assigned room. He usually tried not to say much to other officers if he didn’t have to.</p><p>Barney hated the interrogation rooms at the station. For the most part, his job was to ask innocent people confusing questions they could never answer and then beat them half to death before shipping them off to Nova Prospekt. </p><p>Sometimes, they would accidentally kill the people they interrogated and had to throw their bodies in a dumpster outback.</p><p>He tried to help as many people escape as possible, but even then, he had a beating quota to meet. He had to keep up with it in order to keep the Combine’s suspicion off him.</p><p>He only hoped today’s shift wouldn’t be so bad. After all, a certain Free Man was expected to show. Or at least that’s what the <i>”prophecy”</i> says.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>The day crept by slowly. Not very many people looked suspicious enough to stop. Only a handful of citizens had been thrown his way. Each time he’d have to strap them down harshly, ask confusing questions then beat them when they wouldn’t comply, never getting a real answer.</p><p>He sat at his computer terminal boredly watching the cameras. The other part of his job was to single out those who seemed suspicious or worth questioning. Of course he wasn’t the only one in charge of watching cameras for unwanted citizens. It was a combined effort from both him and the guard in the room next to his. Most of the time the other guard was the one to press the button and single out people. </p><p>He decided to take a small break from cameras and take off his mask. Setting the mask aside he rubbed his eyes and breathed in slowly. He sat and stared at the screens letting his mind wonder, not paying the cameras any attention. </p><p>The first thing that came to mind was, of all people, Gordon. He didn’t fully believe people when they said he’d be back soon, but he made sure to keep the plan they made in the back of his mind, just in case there was a small chance. </p><p>He thought about what he would say or do if he did get to see him again. He closed his eyes and some might say he was praying, but Barney didn’t even know if there was anyone to even pray to. </p><p>The blare of an alarm brought him out of his deep thoughts. The other guard must have pressed the button again. The moment the button was pressed Barney’s terminal screens went back to its default blue screen with alien Combine symbols all over it. With a small groan he put his mask back on and looked up at the blue screen. </p><p>Waiting to receive a knock on his door and a terrified citizen thrown in his room. But it never came.</p><p>Instead he heard the door open to the other room and when he heard the guard’s voice he decided to do a little eavesdropping and listen in. At the moment he had nothing else he could do, and with how loud the guard was it was almost hard to ignore. </p><p>The door to the other room slammed shut, heavy footsteps followed as the guard walked around the room. </p><p>Barney sat at his desk, staring into the screens waiting for cameras to come back, but his mind was focused on listening to the events taking place in the other room. </p><p>“What is your business here in City 17,” he could hear the guard ask.</p><p>Usually, in response to this question, people would answer either confused and scared or annoyed and angry. But this civilian didn’t give an answer at all. Barney expected the guy to scream or beg to not be harmed, but there was nothing but silence. </p><p>Even through the cinderblock shared wall Barney could hear the guard grow frustrated, letting out a low growl with no verbal response from the man being questioned.</p><p>Then there was the all to familiar sound of an electric zap followed by a harsh sickening smack against flesh. The recipient still didn’t even make a sound—at least nothing Barney could hear.</p><p>He heard the guard ask yet another question, this time in a harsher tone, “Are you affiliated with the resistance?”</p><p>The same silence as before followed the guard’s question. </p><p><i>‘Does this guy have a death wish?’</i> ,Barney thought as he listened for any sound indicating a response.</p><p>Another strike of the electrified baton rang out. </p><p>“ANSWER ME WHEN I’M TALKING TO YOU!” Barney slightly jumped at the sudden increase in the guard's volume. The words sounded so intense that even Barney was a little shaken up. He could only imagine how the innocent civilian was handling this.</p><p>As someone who has accidently killed civilians while questioning, Barney knew exactly what was happening. He could all but see the bloody site of the room next to his. He turned in his seat and stared at the wall like he could see through it. </p><p>Civil Protection was made up of civilian volunteers. None of them were brainwashed robots like those in the ranks above them. People of all types volunteered. Including the ones who were just in it for the sheer enjoyment of feeling superior over others. Those people got easily pissed off if not treated with authority. The guard in the other room, just so happened to be that type of person.</p><p>Barney has heard him get hot headed before, letting his ego and anger get the best of him, but never this bad. </p><p>He heard the guard fire up his baton once more before he started to continuously beat the poor civilian. Strike after sickening strike. Each one sounding more wet with blood than the last. There was a stomach-turning crunch followed by strangled ragged breathing. Barney winced and felt a ghost pain in his own chest as if he was the one being hit. One final hard electric zap rang out with a loud wet crack of cartilage and bone being broken. The sound alone sent shivers down his spike as he cringed.</p><p>Silence fell over the room. Barney was sure the civilian was either dead or close to it.</p><p>The deafening silence was eventually disturbed by the sound of heavy boots echoing down the hall and the metal door of the room next to his being slammed open for the third time in the last 15 minutes.</p><p>Barney froze and stood motionless, scared that if he moved he would miss what they were saying.</p><p>Another guard spoke up, “Is he dead?”</p><p>There was a small pause before a different guard spoke, “That’s a negative.”</p><p>“Grab him. Put him on the next train to Nova Prospekt,” said the guard who beat the civilian. His voice sounded rough, a hint of anger still lingering in his tone. </p><p>“Affirmative.”</p><p>There were quiet shuffles of heavy boots and a loud <i>thunk</i> with the heavyweight of a limp body hitting the floor.</p><p>Barney opened the peep hole in his door, trying to get a glimpse at the man’s face. Sadly all he saw was a slumped over limp body being dragged past his door and out the back way. The man’s head was hanging too low for Barney to see his face. </p><p>It wouldn’t matter much for the poor man anyway. Nova Prospekt would strip him of his identity and turn him into a stalker, more than likely.</p><p>He let out a sigh, closing the peephole. He leaned on the wall and thought about what the Vortigaunts had said. He thought about Gordon.</p><p>Just a few days ago, they were jumping with glee and telling everyone, “The One Free Man shall return in time!” </p><p>They predicted he’d be back on the anniversary of the Res Cas. They had said he would show up here, got everyone excited. <i>Got their hopes up.</i></p><p>Barney wasn’t going to let their prophecies get to him. He knew better than to get his hopes up. After all he had already mourned Gordon for years, some might say he was still mourning. Hell everyone who had survived Black Mesa in the resistance had a funeral for him after they were all relocated to City 17. Just about the entire resistance showed up for it.</p><p>It made him mad to see people letting themselves believe in the foolish idea. Gordon was dead. And people had told Barney to get that in his head and understand that for <i>years</i>. Now those same people who told him to suck it up were believing Freeman would come back. </p><p><i>’Hypocrites,’</i> Barney thought.</p><p>It's not that Barney didn’t want to believe Gordon was coming back or never died at all. He wanted to believe that so badly, but a part of him didn’t want to get hurt again. He didn’t want to have to start all over, re-open wounds that should have long since healed. </p><p>He went over the plan Eli had told him in his head for the hundredth time.</p><p>
  <i>“When Gordon shows up, he will exit the train and go through security. There’s no doubt CP won’t find him suspicious, so they’ll try to send him to Nova Prospekt. Either you or Richie will see him and have him sent for interrogation to your room. You’ll then call Kleiner and let him know Gordon is on his way. You’ll tell Gordon how to get to the lab and send him out the back way.”</i>
</p><p>The resistance was so adamant about his return that they had another spy stationed at security in front to ensure Gordon was sent to Barney’s room. It was none other than Richie. He too was a former security guard at Black Mesa. One Barney had worked with for years and knew well. </p><p>Barney’s eyebrows furrowed as he started to connect the dots in his head. Now that he thought about it, he didn’t see Richie come in today, did he?</p><p><i>’Wait what was today’s date again?’</i>, he thought hard before cursing under his breath and mentally beating himself up for forgetting. </p><p><i>Today was the anniversary of the Resonance Cascade.</i> </p><p>He froze in confusion again, <i>’Wait if today is the anniversary then where is Gord’n..? Why hadn’t he been sent to his room?’</i></p><p>His mind quickly went back to the guy he just heard get beaten and watched get dragged off. He froze as his heart just about stopped. <i>‘Could that have been Gordon?,’</i> Barney thought.</p><p>He started going over the details in his head of what he saw and heard. Thinking back on it the man had brown hair, <i>’same shade of brown as Gord’n’s, minus the blood.’</i> He was tall, pale and lanky, <i>’Gord’n was also a pale stick’</i>. And in the interrogation room the man never answered back, <i>’If he was Gord’n then he couldn’t’ve answered back cause Gord’n’s mute.’</i></p><p>A spark of panic went through Barney as small tears threatened to start building up at the corners of his eyes. </p><p>
  <i>Oh no.</i>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Once his shift ended he speed walked out of the station while trying not to look suspicious. The moment he was out of site from unwanted eyes he booked it to Kleiner’s lab as fast as his legs would let him. His lower back and legs began to protest but he didn’t care. He had too much adrenaline running through his veins for him to feel any of the pain.</p><p>He tore down stairs, sprinted down hallways, punched in the door code, and slammed the door to the lab open as hard as he could.</p><p>There was a loud thud followed by a small “ouch” as Dr. Kleiner emerged from under a table rubbing his head. Probably looking for Lamarr.</p><p>“Kleiner, we need to talk!”</p><p>“Ah! Barney! What is the matter?”</p><p>Barney hunched over, leaning on a wall, trying to catch his breath, “It’s...It's about Gord’n...Get Eli on..th-the phone.”</p><p>Kleiner perked up, “Oh! Gordon! Is he back? Where is he?!” He started to look around and behind Barney, excitedly.</p><p>“No,” Barney blurted out. “I haven’t...seen em a-all day ‘n I’m worried a civilian I saw get dragged off might’a been him. I-I..dunno though.”</p><p>Kleiner bit his bottom lip and brought his hand up to rest on his chin, his eyes darting across the floor, “Oh my. That is deeply concerning, indeed.”</p><p>Barney growled and stood up straight, grabbing Kleiner by the shoulders, “Hurry, doc! We ain’t got a lotta time!”</p><p>Kleiner jumped out of his thoughts at the sudden jolt. The scientist frantically nodded and turned to a repurposed Combine computer terminal. Tapping away at the keys on the keyboard. Eventually, a screen came to life, and Eli was on the face of it.</p><p>“What is it, Izzy? I’m a little busy. Did Gordon ever show?”</p><p>“No. That is precisely why we are calling Eli. Barney says he hasn’t seen Gordon all day.”</p><p>Barney crossed his arms over his chest before speaking, “The only thing I have to go by is a citizen that sorta matched Gord’n’s description. I didn’t get ‘t see his face so I don’t know for a fact.” </p><p>He paused before grumbling, “I’m just say’n though. We shouldn’t be go’n around get’n our hopes up. If Gord’n didn’t show, then he ain’t come’n back.”</p><p>“Ah,” suddenly a Vortigaunt behind Eli joined the conversation. Eli slid to the side to let the Vort talk.</p><p>“The Barney Calhoun is incorrect. The Free man walks among us once again.”</p><p>Barney rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips, “Then explain why he didn’t show up?” He spoke with just a little <i>too much</i> annoyance in his voice.</p><p>“It is unpredictable where the free man’s path will take him.”</p><p>“Then, where did he go?,” Barney said in an unreasonably sassy tone.</p><p>“A single missing piece of a puzzle can change the bigger picture.”</p><p>“What in the hell is that suppose t’mean?!,” Barney’s voice was laced with anger and frustration. If that vort was in front of him right now he would’ve punched their lights out.</p><p>“Alright, alright, that's enough Barney!! I understand you are upset..we all are. But you need to calm down. We will find him and bring him back,” Eli tried to reassure him.</p><p>“Izzy, I’ll see if I can’t get in touch with Judith and see if she knows anything. You get Alyx to ask around and see if anyone can get eyes on Gordon. Maybe even get Russell to see if he can’t find anything in the Combine’s train station logs.”</p><p>“Will do, Eli!,” Kleiner replied.</p><p>Neither Barney nor Alyx liked Judith. She is one of the few resistance spies. She worked close to Dr. Breen at times and gave them insider information about the Citadel and other Combine operations. But Alyx and Barney both had a bad feeling about her. Sometimes she would side with the Combine more than the resistance. Eli didn’t see this, of course. He didn’t want to believe she would betray them.</p><p>Russell on the other hand was a good man. Barney didn’t know him very well before the Combine came to Earth. He knew Russell was close with Eli and even tried to get a job at Black Mesa right before the Res Cas. Now, Russell was the resistance’s hacker and computer guy. If anything needed decoding or hacking, Russell was probably already on it. After all the man had downloaded the entire internet before it was deleted.</p><p>“Barney,” Eli called out. “I need you to think. Was there anything else you saw or heard today that would confirm that civilian was Gordon?”</p><p>Barney thought, the man he heard get beaten and dragged out came back in his mind. He had hoped his suspicions to not be true at the time. He had to push his thoughts on the idea down so he could get through the rest of his shift. The more he dwelled on the memory the more it hurt to think about. He didn’t want to imagine Gordon as a stalker. Just the thought made his heart ache and grieve.</p><p>“Like I said I didn’t get ‘t see his face, but he had the same shade of brown hair as Gord’n, wasn’t ‘n a ponytail though. And he seemed just as tall and pale as Gord’n from what I saw of im. And he never answered any of the guard’s questions. Not verbally, anyway. I overheard he got put on the next train’t Nova Prospekt.”</p><p>“Hmm. Let's hope that wasn’t Gordon..but we still need to check and make sure. I’ll ask Judith about that and see what she has to say. For now, you both keep a lookout for Gordon. We will touch base as soon as we know something.”</p><p>“Alright, Eli. Good luck with your search.”</p><p>“Same to you, Izzy.”</p><p>The screen went black once again as Kleiner readjusted his glasses.</p><p>Now it was just a waiting game that Barney was unwilling to play. But what other choice did he really have?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gordon never showed up now everyone is in a slight panic. Barney feels like he is the one that is more concerned than everyone else. What will they do? Will the find Gordon? Or will Gordon find them? </p><p>If you want more Combine!Gordon Resistance Hunter content go follow me on Tumblr @just-a-space-nugget. </p><p>Feel free to ask me questions or tell me your thoughts and ideas regarding the story there!</p><p>This chapter was written last night and edited this morning. I hope you enjoy! Also I may go back and re-write the first chapter a little just because I am a little rusty on my narrative skills. I feel like this chapter was written a lot better than my first one. Idk when I’ll edit it but not much will change.</p><p>Also I will start making the chapters longer, maybe, all depends on how much I am whiling to put into each chapter. I don’t want the story to feel too rushed but I also don’t wanna go to slow. </p><p>Y'all let me know how I’m doing in the comments. </p><p>Feed back is appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Search is On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The search for the One Free Man is on! </p><p>Alyx tries to cheer Barney up and asks him for a story. Barney takes Alyx back to his Black Mesa days when he first met Gordon. </p><p>The resistance tries to pin point what exactly happened to Gordon at the train station. </p><p>Two more people join the hunt for the only man who could help put an end to this 20 year war.</p><p>And a horrible man from Black Mesa’s past is discovered as still alive and working for the Combine. Kleiner isn’t too thrilled to hear his old colleague, who he loathes, didn’t die in the Resonance Cascade.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[May 17th, the following day.]</p><p>All was quiet in the lab while Kleiner, Eli, and all the head resistance members talked in the other room on a video call. Barney sat at the radio on a table in the corner of the lab, listening for any sign of Gordon both from patrolling Combine and resistance members.</p><p>The sound of hurried footsteps followed by a loud slam of the front door made Barney jump ten feet. He whipped around, gun drawn and ready to fire—all instinct.</p><p>“W-whoa! Easy with the gun there trigger finger,” said a familiar voice.</p><p>Barney’s shoulders relaxed, his expression loosened, boredom and stress came over him. It was only Alyx.</p><p>“Well, maybe if ya didn’t come run’n in here like a bat outta hell, I wouldn’t’ve drawn my gun. Yer lucky I didn’t shoot, kid.”</p><p>Barney let his gun lay back in its place on the table beside the radio while he slumped back in the hard wooden chair. </p><p>“So,“ Alyx pulled up a chair next to Barney, “any word about him yet?”</p><p>Barney looked down at the details on the old wooden table. A sad, distant look in his eyes.</p><p>“...No..”</p><p>Alyx was quiet. She didn’t remember Gordon very well. She was about 3 or 4 when the Res Cas occurred. Everything on that day and before was nothing but blurry memories. However, what Alyx did remember was she called him Uncle Gordie; he was tall, had a ponytail, and black glasses. That was it. She didn’t remember any defining features or how close they were. All she has to go by are pictures everyone had of him. </p><p>Barney was the guy to go to if you wanted to learn more about Gordon. He always had funny stories about him and Gordon in the Black Mesa days. Sometimes he even had pictures to prove the stories were real.</p><p>Gordon was nothing short of a co-worker, another survivor to all the people who survived Black Mesa. Those who never knew him personally or were raised as so-called “Resistance Kids” like Alyx. They saw him as a hero, a god-like figure, a <i>savior</i>. </p><p>Resistance kids grew up learning nursery rhymes about Gordon, the Res Cas, and Gordon’s fabled return. </p><p>Alyx would be lying if she said she wasn’t nervous about meeting him. Despite everything, Barney made him sound...human. Barney’s stories never showed Gordon as the God figure the Resistance painted him as. His stories made Gordon sound like an average guy, someone she could relate to.</p><p>Every time Barney told a story about Gordon it would always lift his mood. Alyx felt the tension in the air around her Uncle and decided now might be a good time for one of those stories.</p><p>“...Uncle Barney..?”</p><p>“..yeah, kiddo,” his voice sounded raspy.</p><p>“...Do you have any stories about Uncle Gordon..?”</p><p>Barney’s depressed expression softened. His mouth cracked into a small smirk while he let out a huff of air through his nose as a laugh, “You mean, do I have one you haven’t heard yet..?”</p><p>Alyx softly smiled with a chuckle, “Well, do you?”</p><p>“...lemme think..,” his expression wavered a little. He was masking his pain for her. She hated that.</p><p>After a moment of thinking, Barney sat up and straightened his back, earning a few pops and cracks from aging joints.</p><p>“Did I ever tell you about the first time me and Gordon met...?”</p><p>Alyx thought about all the stories he’s told and shook her head, “I don’t think so, no.” </p><p>He chuckled and looked down at his lap, “Oh boy..what a day that was.”</p><p>“Oh, do tell,” she said as she leaned closer.</p><p>“Well... let's just start at the beginning of the day.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>
  <i>BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!</i>
</p><p>Barney groaned at the loud alarm that pulled him out of his dreamless sleep. His tired hand reached out from under the covers to find the snooze button. After a minute of patting around blindly, the God awful noise stopped. </p><p>He let out a sigh and let his arm go limp off the side of his bed. Slowly one by one, his eyes cracked open—time to start the day. </p><p>Reluctantly, he sat up and threw the covers off himself. He stood up and headed straight for the shower. Sparing a glance at the time. </p><p>The clock read 5:00 AM in neon green numbers. He had to be clocked in by 6. </p><p>Thankfully shower was cold and aided in waking him up faster, but that didn’t stop his eyes from wanting to drift close. </p><p>He towel-dried his black buzz-cut hair and brushed his teeth before he started to put on his pants and a button-up shirt. </p><p>5:30 AM</p><p>Shit, how long was he in that shower? </p><p>It didn’t matter. He quickly laced up his combat boots before he darted out the door of his small one-room dorm. </p><p>Barney made a mad dash for the tram station waiting for the morning transit system's slow traffic to pick up the pace.</p><p>He looked down at his watch. 5:45 AM. Alright, he still had time. </p><p>Once the tram doors opened he rushed into the tram and bumped into a scientist. The scientist’s coffee went everywhere all over the both of them. Others on the tram began whispering and giggling to themselves. </p><p>“Oh shit!! I’m so sorry!! I didn’t see you there!” Barney quickly turned to face the scientist.</p><p>The man in question indeed wore a now coffee-stained science team coat. He was tall and relatively young looking to be working at Black Mesa. He seemed more worried about Barney than himself.</p><p>“H-Hey lemme buy you a new one on me! It's my fault for spillin’ your coffee,” said Barney nervously. He braced himself for insults and being called stupid, but they never came. </p><p>The science team was notorious for beating up on the blue shift. They all thought they were superior because they have PHDs in things that no ordinary person could pronounce correctly. But this one was different. </p><p>The tall man reached down to help Barney up and began to move his hands around making weird signs with his fingers.</p><p>“...umm...I-I’m sorry..but I don’t know what <i>this</i> is..,” Barney was beyond confused.</p><p>Was this man crazy? Did he have a mental disorder? Why wasn’t he speaking?</p><p>The other man looked slightly deflated as his hands fell by his sides. He was about to move to write what he wanted to say down on a napkin before the tram came to a stop and people began piling out. Barney and that scientist got separated in the crowd. </p><p>“Well, damn...now I feel like a shitty person, and I’m covered in coffee.”</p><p>He mentally beat himself up for not watching where he was going as he made his way to the Sector C security office. He walked in, thankfully, right as the clock changed over to 6 AM. </p><p>Richie, a friend of his, was behind the front desk. He looked up at Barney with shock, almost dropping his donut. “Wow, Calhoun! You’re actually on time for once! Not clean, but on time nevertheless.”</p><p>“Yeah yeah...where am I goin’ for the day?”</p><p>“Hmm. It looks like you’re stationed in AnMat today and all this week. Today you’re helping a new scientist find his way around.”</p><p>He printed out a paper on the new scientist and handed it to Barney over the desk.</p><p>Barney nodded, grabbing the paper, “Thanks, Richie.”</p><p>At that he went to get his helmet and vest from his locker. </p><p>He decided to change into a clean shirt he had in his locker, so he didn’t smell like coffee for the rest of the day. Once he had all his gear on, he checked his gun out at the shooting range and headed down to Anomalous Materials. </p><p>Richie said he’d be helping a new scientist find his way around the labs. Some guy named Gordon Freeman. Great. Another 40-year-old brainiac dick in a lab coat. Just what Black Mesa needs.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>The large industrial doors to AnMat opened after he was cleared by security in the airlock. </p><p>He walked into the lobby and up to the front desk where there was a guard he could never remember the name of.</p><p>“Heya Calhoun! The guy you’ll be showing around is sitting over there with the stained lab coat,” the guard behind the desk laughed, “It's the man’s first day, and he’s already proven himself just another clumsy dumb ass.”</p><p>Barney laughed and looked at the guy the guard was pointing at. His heart stopped. Shit. It was that guy he bumped into on the tram ride. His expression fell as he was mentally panicking, though he didn’t look it on the outside. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Alyx giggled and held a hand up, signaling to Barney to pause the story.</p><p>“Wait, wait, wait! Gordon was the guy you bumped into on the tram, and you spilled his coffee on him!! You had to show him around! And you didn’t even know the man was using sign language?!”</p><p>Barney looked at Alyx with defeat and humiliation, “Yup. Look it was a long mornin’ alright.”</p><p>“Oh, man! That sounds awful! Hahaha,” She started laughing.</p><p>“Yeah yeah! Laugh at my misery. Can I continue yet?”</p><p>Alyx nodded while holding back a few small giggles.</p><p>“Alright, well then-“</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>-another, older scientist chimed in with the security guard’s insults on the new guy.</p><p>“Yes, not only has he proven to be careless about his appearance but with how young he is, I can’t help but question his intelligence.”</p><p>The two snickered. Barney rolled his eyes and looked over at the scientist again. The more he looked at the man the more he realized how cute he was. The way he sat with his legs close together and looking at his hands in his lap. He seemed nervous, but much friendlier than any of the other scientists he had met.</p><p>Barney shook his head and blushed trying to shake his gay thoughts away.</p><p>He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and walked over to the new guy.</p><p>“Hey, Doctor uh..,” he paused to read over the paper again, “..Gordon Freeman?”</p><p>The scientist looked up at Barney and readjusted his glasses before nodding. Barney prayed his blushing wasn’t noticeable.</p><p>“I’m Barney Calhoun; I’ll be the one show’n you around. You can follow me, I guess.”</p><p>Could this get any more awkward? </p><p>Gordon stood up and grabbed his briefcase, following behind Barney as they made their way down the hall.</p><p>“H-Hey uh..sorry about the coffee thing again. I didn’t mean t’ bump into you.”</p><p>Gordon just shrugged and waved it off like it was no big deal. Barney relaxed a bit.</p><p>“Alright..first stop is the break room; you could get a new coffee if you want or even a snack. That's about it,” Barney put his thumbs in his pockets and shrugged.</p><p>Gordon looked around and nodded before Barney moved on to the next thing. He showed Gordon a few labs, where the bathrooms were, and whatnot.</p><p>“And finally, this is Dr. Kleiner’s lab. I usually stop by and stick my head in to say hey to him and Dr. Vance. It looks like they might be havin’ a lunch break.”</p><p>Barney waved to them through the glass walls from across the hall. The two older men stopped talking and waved back happily. Kleiner suddenly notices Gordon, who waved at him with way too much energy. The scientist quickly threw his sandwich down on the table and stood up to come and greet them at the door.</p><p>“Gordon! I am so happy you are here! When I had heard they accepted your application, I had no idea they would get you to work this quickly! Please, do come in.”</p><p>Barney was a little confused but walked in anyway, Gordon brushing past him with an eager smile on his face.</p><p>“Eli! Look who’s here!”</p><p>Eli stood up and held out his hand for Gordon to shake. “Well, I’ll be. Is this the star student you’ve been talking about,” he said with a chuckle. </p><p>“Indeed it is,” replied Kleiner.</p><p>“Well, I’m happy to meet such a brilliant young man! I look forward to working with you, Dr. Freeman.”</p><p>Gordon nodded and started to move his hands in response like he had done on the tram that morning. What was that?</p><p>All three of them laughed at some joke that Barney didn’t even hear.</p><p>“And I see you’ve met our friend, Officer Calhoun!”</p><p>They all turned to look at Barney, who quickly straightened up.</p><p>“Oh yeah, I’m in charge of show’n him around ‘n stuff. This was our last stop, I think?”</p><p>Gordon then began moving his hands again at Barney. The security guard blushed with embarrassment because he didn’t know what that meant, yet everyone else seemed to.</p><p>“I...Sorry, doc, but I don’t know what that means?”</p><p>Gordon’s shoulders and eager expression slightly deflated when Kleiner stepped in to help. He placed a hand on Gordon’s shoulder for reassurance.</p><p>“Gordon here is mute, Barney. He speaks using sign language. He was trying to thank you and tell you not to worry about what had happened this morning,” Kleiner softly chuckled, “I presume he is referencing his stained lab coat?”</p><p>Something finally clicked in Barney’s head. “Oh! That was sign language! I had no idea what that was, doc. I’m so sorry!”</p><p>They all let out small laughs.</p><p>“Yeah, sadly Gordon, not many people here know sign like us. It may make it hard to communicate among colleagues,” Eli chimed in as he threw away what was left of his lunch.</p><p>Gordon nodded understandingly.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Barney. I’ll take Dr. Freeman on a tour of the rest of our department since I have time.” Kleiner and Gordon began walking out of the lab when Barney spoke up.</p><p>“Hey! Uh, Dr. Freeman! I still owe ya that coffee. Wanna get a cup with me tomorrow?”</p><p>Gordon nodded happily and was then rushed out the door by an excited Kleiner. </p><p>Barney sighed in content. He was happy knowing he was making a new friend when he felt someone staring at him.</p><p>Eli stood leaning against a lab table with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.</p><p>“What,” Barney said defensively.</p><p>“I think you know what, Calhoun.”</p><p>“I have no idea what you are talke’n about, doc.”</p><p>“Oh, please! I saw the way you acted around him. The way you talked. And then asking him that question. Apologizing too much.”</p><p>Barney softly blushed. “It ain't like that, Eli! I just wanted to make it up to the guy and avoid being cussed out later. You know how most of the science team can be!”</p><p>Eli rolled his eyes. “Uh-huh. And we both know Gordon doesn’t seem to act like most of the science team. I think you want that little friendly meet up for coffee to be more than just friendly.”</p><p>Barney blushed harder and got more defensive. “No!! I-I’m just tryin' a make new friends!”</p><p>“You just keep telling yourself that, Calhoun.” </p><p>Barney’s fists balled at his sides, his face as red as a tomato. “I don’t have a crush on nobody! And that is final!”</p><p>And with that, he stormed out of the lab.</p><p>Eli only laughed and turned to clean up his work station. </p><p>A good ten minutes went by before the door opened back again. Eli turned to see who it was. </p><p>“Back so soon?”</p><p>Barney was still blushing and crossed his arms. “...could you teach me ASL...?” </p><p>Eli’s smirk came back. “So I was right?”</p><p>That earned a grumble out of Barney. “Well, I can’t date the guy, let alone befriend-’im if I can’t even understand a word he’s say’n!”</p><p>Eli smiled softly and nodded with a chuckle. “Come by my dorm tomorrow evening, and I’ll get Azian to start teach’n ya.”</p><p>Barney perked up a little, “Really?” </p><p>Eli nodded and watched Barney all but skip happily out the door.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Later that night, Barney was having a hard time going to sleep. He was too eager and excited for tomorrow. He didn’t want to sleep.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Oh wow, I wish I could have been there to see what you looked like when you’re embarrassed,” Alyx began laughing again.</p><p>Barney chuckled and ran a hand through his messy hair. “Ha. Ha. Very funny.”</p><p>Alyx giggled, “I’m not surprised my dad teased you. He does that all the time!”</p><p>“Oh, <i>believe</i> me, I know.” </p><p>“But, I didn’t know you liked Gordon? Nor did I know you liked men at all.”</p><p>Barney shrugged, “Never really had a reason to tell ya.”</p><p>“So did you both ever..hook up?”</p><p>He froze a little and looked down at his hands. That look of sadness and grief returned. “...not really. We had been friends for a good two years. I started’t flirt with im a few months before the Res Cas,” he let out a half-hearted laugh. “I don’t think Gord’n even realized I was flirt’n with im.” </p><p>“But..no. I never told im..,” he looked up at the radio. </p><p>Alyx only looked at him, searching his face for more. She knew he had more to say.</p><p>“That day the Res Cas happened, I was gonna tell im,” Barney let go of a shaky breath he didn’t realize he was holding.</p><p>“That night, I was gonna take im out’t celebrate the big test. I was gonna tell im at dinner with Kleiner, Eli, Azian, and you. We were all supposed’t go out. Make it a night.”</p><p>Barney wipped his tears that were forming in his eyes. He didn’t want to cry. The man had already mourned and grieved over Gordon for 20 years. He was tired of crying. </p><p>Alyx rubbed his back, trying her best to reassure him.</p><p>All was quiet while Barney tried to recover from the small emotional roller coaster he was on.</p><p>Out of nowhere, the door slammed opened once again, causing both Barney and Alyx to stand up-guns drawn.</p><p>“Hey, Kleiner, I got something on Gor- hOLY SHIT!! DON’T SHOOT,” the British man quickly threw his hands up in the air.</p><p>Barney’s shoulders slumped again, and the gun fell back to the table. Alyx sighed in relief.</p><p>“You people have got t’stop slam’n that door open and run’n in here like hooligans! Someone is gonna get shot one’a these days,” snapped Barney.</p><p>Alyx laughed, “It's alright, Russell! Did you need Kleiner?”</p><p>Russell put his hands down and gripped the external hard-rive and laptop he had brought close to his chest. </p><p>“Yeah, I think I might have found something about what happened to Gordon, but it ain't pretty.”</p><p>Alyx and Barney looked at each other with concern and then back at Russell.</p><p>Kleiner opened the door to his teleporter room. “Ah, Russell! I knew I heard you come in! Do you have anything on Gordon yet?”</p><p>Russell nodded and walked up to Kleiner. “I do, but I haven’t looked at it all just yet; I wanted to come here and look at it with all of you.”</p><p>Kleiner nodded, “Yes! Excellent! Follow me then!”</p><p>Alyx and Barney followed close behind Russell.</p><p>Kleiner walked out of the room and moved the video call to his repurposed combine computer set up in the larger room. The bigger screen showed Eli, Magnusson, and a few other resistance leaders.</p><p>Russell quickly took over from there and hooked up his laptop and external hard-rive to Kleiner’s computer. He started to pull the files that he had gained access to back up for everyone in the call and the room to see.</p><p>Eli chimed in, “Hey baby! I miss you! How are you and Barney hold’n up?”</p><p>Alyx smiled, “Hey dad! We are..,” she glanced at Barney, unable to read his expression, “-we’re hanging in there the best we can.”</p><p>Eli nodded, and others did too. </p><p>“Don’t worry, Barney, we’ll find him and bring him back where he belongs,” Kleiner said softly with a reassuring smile.</p><p>“And with what I’ve just found, we’ll do more than just find him,” Russell said with his face glued to his laptop. </p><p>“Well, get on with it Russell, what have you found,” a familiarly angry voice tuned into the conversation. It was none other than Magnusson. As grumpy as always.</p><p>“When Kleiner told me about what Barney overheard, I got to work on hacking into the train station’s systems,” Russell said as he focused on typing away at his keyboard. </p><p>“I was able to access the security camera footage from 15 minutes before what Barney heard,” he pulled up a video file of cameras at the station for everyone to see.</p><p>“As I play it, we can see the train pull up and,” Russell paused the video and zoomed in, “-right there! We see Gordon exiting the train!”</p><p>Everyone slightly gasped and started to murmur to themselves. </p><p>Barney felt a sharp pain in his chest that shot down to his gut. He felt like he had been stabbed with the sharp end of guilt and panic.</p><p>Upon the screen was a clear zoomed-in image of Gordon Freeman in civilian clothes walking out of a train. It was plain as day. Barney almost couldn’t believe it.</p><p>“So we have physical confirmation that Gordon is indeed in City 17,” one of the other resistance leaders questioned. </p><p>“Well, I mean, his face is up on the screen, ain't it,” Barney growled. It was hard to tell if Barney was mad at the other person for not knowing or if he was mad at something else. </p><p>“That's enough, Barney,” Eli snapped, and Barney mumbled to himself. Russell awkwardly pressed the play button.</p><p>“Any way! Let me speed up this part because if not, we will all just watch him wander around for 10 minutes like a lost puppy.” That earned a few chuckles out of everyone. </p><p>“Alright, right here, we follow Gordon to the main waiting area of the train station. He seems to follow the crowd up to the security checkpoint. He went through and got taken back for questioning. But look! They take him into the wrong room! And if I back up the footage right here,” he paused it again, “Do any of you notice someone missing?”</p><p>Barney cursed under his breathe before he blurted out, “I knew I didn’t see Richie come in yesterday!”</p><p>Russell turned and pointed at Barney, “EXACTLY! Richie was supposed to be stationed at the checkpoint that day, but he wasn’t there. He has been missing ever since that morning.” </p><p>Barney began to pace nervously. Anger and guilt churning and bubbling in his stomach.</p><p>“And with no one else in the first interrogation room; they just put him in the first empty room,” Alyx stated. </p><p>Barney’s fists balled up until his knuckles were white.</p><p>Russell nodded and closed the security footage to open a different file.</p><p>“Precisely,” Russell agreed, “Which leads us to...this..image. Umm..just a warning...It's a little graphic.”</p><p>Barney already knew what it was, and he held his breath as the image loaded.</p><p>Gasps followed by sounds of panic and disgust rang out in the room. Barney’s dangerous mixture of anger and guilt began to boil like a hot pot of water. Tears of rage formed in the corners of his eyes.</p><p>The image was a picture taken after Gordon had been “questioned.” It was required CP take a picture. Gordon looked like he had been hit by a razor train then dragged for a few miles.

The physicist was beaten to hell and back. His nose was broken, he had deep cuts on both cheeks, pa large gash in his leg, and an even larger gash in his chest. Blood was quite literally everywhere. He had bruises all along his face and arms. Blood and tears ran down his face, soaking his clothes and hair. His glasses were surprisingly not broken but hung crooked on his face.</p><p>“All because the damn guard had his hands tied down! IT WASN’T FAIR!! HE COULDN’T EVEN ANSWER BACK IF HE WANTED TOO,” Barney yelled at the screen as if he was yelling at the guard who did this to Gordon in the first place. His boiling pot of anger and guilt starting to boil over.</p><p>Alyx put a hand on his arm, “Barney! Calm down! Save it for when we find the guys who did this.”</p><p>His breathing was ragged, and his eyes were full of rage and tears. The man wanted blood, “I’ll kill em..,” he said under his breath.</p><p>Russell moved to the next file he had after everyone had enough of the gory picture.</p><p>“Now I found their prisoner logs for trains going to Nova Prospekt. The logs say Gordon Freeman was put into pod 621 and departed at 3:37 PM yesterday. He arrived at Nova Prospekt shortly after that.”</p><p>Eli nodded, “Alright, so we know he is at Nova Prospekt. I just hope he is ok...Did you find anything else?”</p><p>Russell began looking through the various stolen Combine data. He hummed in approval when he pulled up Nova Prospekt’s file on Gordon.</p><p>“I found his file! But it was hard to find because oddly enough, his file wasn’t under prisoners..? I’m still trying to decrypt the information from it, though, so it could be another hour or more before we have his information.”</p><p>Alyx butted in, “Wait, if his file isn’t a prisoner file.. then what was he listed as?”</p><p>Russell let a breathy huff of a laugh out, “It was listed under ‘Combine Associates.’ Let's just say I found Breen’s file right next to his.”</p><p>Eli hummed, “That means they thankfully aren’t going to kill him or turn him into a stalker. But they see him as a person of interest. I wonder what Breen is cooking up?”</p><p>“Whatever it is, I’m sure it ain't good,” Barney grumbled.</p><p>“Well, we will know in an hour. His file seems to have a lot of data in it. Most of it is probably files from Black Mesa.”</p><p>Russell went quiet for a moment before speaking again.</p><p>“Speaking of Black Mesa, I noticed a few names listed under Associates that you all may recognize.”</p><p>“Like who,” Asked Kleiner.</p><p>Russell pulled up the man in question’s file. “Does the name Doctor Jameson Chettmen ring a bell?”</p><p>Right as he finished saying his name, the man’s ID photo from Black Mesa loaded in along with his file information.</p><p>The man was in his early 30’s when the photo had been taken. His hair was pure white accompanied by ghostly pale skin, and his eyes were an icy cold blue. He must have had some form of albinism? The most unnerving thing about him was his smile. Everything about him just felt wrong.</p><p>“<i>CHETTMEN</i>,” multiple people yelled out at once. </p><p>No one liked that name. Kleiner and Eli looked like they could spit flames at the mention of the man’s name.</p><p>“I’m not gonna lie. I am not surprised to see him with Breen. At Black Mesa, he had Wallace wrapped so tight around his finger, it was ridiculous the amount of crap that man got away with,” Eli ranted.</p><p>Kleiner growled and joined in by adding to Eli’s statements, “That man had the highest level of security clearance and was able to get into any file, room, and sample chamber he wanted. Breen gave in and let the man have it.”</p><p>Alyx and Barney both looked at each other confused. </p><p>“Who’s Chettmen exactly,” asked Alyx cautiously.</p><p>“Only the worst man besides Breen to ever live,” added Magnusson, “Honestly, I had hoped he had died in the rubble of Black Mesa alongside his horrible abominations he called experiments.”</p><p>“Sheesh, that bad, huh,” spoke Alyx.</p><p>Kleiner forced out a sigh and adjusted his glasses, “You see, my dear, Dr. Chettmen was head of the Genetics department back in Black Mesa. I had worked with him before, but he always gave off the wrong feeling. He was fine until he was cleared by Dr. Breen to start doing genetic experiments with actual human fetuses and animals. He used anything and everything he could get his hands on to see how it affected his creatures.”</p><p>“He even wanted to put one of them in the test chamber with Gordon to see <i>‘how the radiation might affect it.’</i> I wouldn’t let him anywhere near our spectrometer. I didn’t care how much clearance he had,” said Magnusson. Both Eli and Kleiner agreed with him.</p><p>“I can only imagine what he’s do’n work’n for the Combine..,” said Barney.</p><p>“Well,” Russell chimed in while he read through Chettmen’s files, “seeing as he has a history of scientific breakthroughs in both physical modifications and full genetic modifications of living creatures. Something tells me he is performing genetic experiments and surgeries on Combine soldiers.” </p><p>“I only hope they don’t do any genetic modification crap’t Gord’n,” Barney replied.</p><p>“Oh, there is no doubt about that-,“ Russell was cut off by Alyx, who elbowed him in the side. “Oof! Hey!” </p><p>Kleiner and Eli winced as they all watched Barney’s expression fall.</p><p>“B-Barney, I’m sure we’ll find him. These types of things take time,” Kleiner said in a reassuring voice.</p><p>“We don’t got no more damn time!! And it sounds like Gord’n doesn’t either! I’m tired of feel’n like the only one who gives a damn about im.”</p><p>Russell sat watching the file finish decrypting. While everyone was busy talking he quickly read through the file. His eyes widened as he read what exactly Breen had in store for Gordon. </p><p>“Uh, Guys! You won’t like this but...I think I just found out what happened to Gordon...,” Russell said with an uneasy expression as he looked up at everyone. They were all impatient to know but nervous at the same time. </p><p>Somehow Barney already knew just by looking at Russell’s expression. It wasn’t going to be good by no means.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AY! Guess who learned how to italicize words on here!!</p><p>Also don’t worry my OC, Jamison Chettmen, won’t take over the story. Though he is a bit of a bastard man. I’m sure he will appeal to those who love villains and antagonists like me. </p><p>Who knows maybe Barney will get to kick is ass in a future chapter? Kill him even?</p><p>PS: I low key ship Chettmen and Breen...  just cause they are both close and are both evil gross bastards. But idk if I will make that clear and apparent in this story. That would be up to yall if yall want me to or not. Let me know in the comments or on my tumblr if I should elaborate on their relationship.</p><p>Yall get to meat Chettmen in the next chapter btw.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Minor Modifications</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><b>!!WARNING THIS CHAPTER DESCRIBES NEEDLES IN DETAIL!!</b> </p>
<p>Dr. Chettmen and Dr. Breen scheme together and try to figure out what to do with Freeman. </p>
<p>Chettmen performs surgery, a few minor modifications are required before Gordon can be sent on his way to the Citadel.</p>
<p>But what exactly is Dr. Chettmen’s definition of <em>’minor’.</em></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[May 16th. 3:37 PM. Location: Civilian Train Station.]</p>
<p>A few Civil Protection Officers dragged people out of the interrogation rooms and into the train yard. Little by little the razor train’s prisoner transport car filled up with people who were found to be suspicious or of interest to the Combine.</p>
<p>“Train is full and ready to depart when you are,” said a Civil Protection officer to a Combine soldier. The soldier nodded and locked up the train car doors before getting on the train and waving off the conductor. </p>
<p>The raizor train growled when it came to life with power. It began inching forward, its wheels groaning as they grinded against the metal rails. Slowly the train began to build up enough momentum to push forward out of the train yard. Once it got outside the city the razor train began to pick up speed. Roaring down the tracks, not caring at all what was in its path. Whatever is on the tracks when it comes through gets hit, ally or enemy, it didn’t care.</p>
<p>In the various unmarked cars held soldiers, prisoners, and stalkers. The train was bound for Nova Prospekt, one of its two destinations.</p>
<p><br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Somewhere at the highest level of the Citadel, Dr. Breen sat at his desk in front of a large monitor on the wall. The screen showed an incoming message from the train station’s head office. Breen groaned letting a tablet in his hands flop onto the desk in front of him. Reluctantly he answered the call. A Civil Protection officer stood at attention on the screen.</p>
<p>“I told you all not to call me about every little resistance member being transported to Nova Prospekt. I have much more important matters to attend to, so you better have someone important otherwise I suggest you hang up,” Breen said in an annoyed tone, his arms crossed over his chest.</p>
<p>“We have identified prisoner 621 as Gordon Freeman, sir. We have him in custody and being transported to Nova Prospekt as we speak.” </p>
<p>Breen’s expression changed from annoyed to shocked within an instant. He almost couldn’t believe it, in fact he didn’t fully believe it at all. He crossed his arms once again and leaned against his desk. “Show me the proof that this prisoner is Gordon Freeman.”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir.” The CP officer leaned down to type on a keyboard and a few images suddenly appeared on Dr. Breen’s screen. </p>
<p>One was the graphic image of Gordon after he had been beaten. The other was the photo taken after Gordon had departed the train at the station. He looked surprised and confused as he seemed to wave off the camera when it flashed in his eyes making his hand look blurry.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe it. Gordon Freeman is alive and here! You said you have him in custody, yes?”<br/>
Breen eagerly asked the CP officer. </p>
<p>“Affirmative, sir. He is on a train headed for Nova Prospekt. He will be arriving any moment now.” </p>
<p>Breen sat back down in his chair, weighing his options in his head. Wondering what he should do with <i>The One Free Man</i>. Then it struck him. He perked up and nodded to himself before giving the CP officer orders. </p>
<p>“I want you to contact Nova Prospekt and let the soldiers know I want Dr. Freeman sent to a holding cell so his wounds can be treated and he can wake up. Once he is awake I want him prepped for surgery.”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” The CP officer typed every word Breen said and sent it on its way to Nova Prospekt.</p>
<p>“Keep up the good work over there! Make sure to promote the officer who caught Freeman. Now if you will excuse me, I need to contact someone.” The officer nodded once more and saluted Breen before hanging up the call. </p>
<p>Breen’s mouth cracked into a mischievous grin as he pressed a button and began to call Nova Prospekt’s head offices. A soldier answered on the other end, “Hello, sir.”</p>
<p>Breen greeted him in return, “Hello, get Dr. Chettmen on the line if you would?” The soldier nodded before the screen cut to that familiar errodecent blue as the soldier re-directed the call to the basement laboratory. The screen then cut to a laboratory scene.</p>
<p>“Dr. Chettmen? Are you there?”, Breen called out.</p>
<p>“Oh! Hold on just one moment! I’ll be right there,” Chettmen’s voice rang out from somewhere beyond the camera’s view. Eventually a pale man in a lab coat and blue turtleneck sweater, similar to Breen’s, appeared on the screen. He smiled genuinely as he greeted Breen. </p>
<p>“Hello, Dr. Breen! What is it I may do for you?” </p>
<p>Breen’s grin only widened, “I have some good news. Get your operation room ready.”</p>
<p>Chettmen’s never faltering grin grew across his face. He leaned closer to the camera, “Oh? Do tell?”</p>
<p>“Gordon Freeman is headed your way. And I think he could be a person of interest for us, don’t you?” Breen’s evil grin plain on his face as he added a hint of playfulness to his words.</p>
<p>This prompted the same evil playfulness out of Chettmen. He grew excited with curiosity, “Oh! The One Free Man has returned, you say? And what is it you would like for me to do to him, Dr. Breen?”</p>
<p>Breen let out a small chuckle, “I think he could be of use to us. Since the resistance holds him on such a high pedestal. He is their <i>’sign of hope’</i> so to speak.” He paused Chettmen urging him to continue.</p>
<p>“I thought maybe we could <i>use</i> him to not only hurt the resistance’s pride and hope by seeing their <i>God</i> on the enemy’s side. By using him to hunt them down, lure them in, and destroy them from the inside out.”</p>
<p>The edges of Chettmen’s grin threatened to grow wider at the thought. “You <em>devious</em> man, I <em>marvel</em> at the way your mind comes up with these ideas.”</p>
<p>Breen seemed to chuckle, “<em>Dr. Chettmen, you flatter me.</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>So...</em> What is it you wish for me to do to him? Are we taking his mind completely? Or are we wanting to keep his humanity intact?” Dr. Chettmen asked. He was focused on getting ready to write down Breen’s list of requests.</p>
<p>“Oh no no no! Nothing too drastic! Nothing more than some minor modifications is all. Maybe some mild memory replacement.”</p>
<p>Chettmen nodded, that sinister grin of his ever present on his face. He let out a small chuckle as he looked down at the list on the table in front of him. </p>
<p>“Do you believe you can handle that, Dr. Chettmen?” </p>
<p>Breen spoke in a teasing tone while he tested the other man. Pushing his buttons just to get a reaction out of him.</p>
<p>Chettmen perked up and looked <i>sarcastically</i> offended. He put a hand on his chest and gasped. “<b>Dr. Breen!</b> Are you questioning my abilities and skill level? <i>Of course</i> I can handle it! I have reconstructed an entire human skeleton before with modifications <i>far</i> heavier than this. I believe a few <i>‘minor’</i> modifications won’t be a problem at all for me. In fact I’ll have him done in under an hour.”</p>
<p>Breen chuckled and leaned back in his chair, holding his hands together, fingers interlaced on his desk. He seemed pleased. </p>
<p>“<em>Excellent.</em> When he is out of surgery I want him put on the next train here. Is that understood?”</p>
<p>“Loud and clear, sir.<em> Loud. And. Clear,</em>” Dr. Chettmen purred as he let out a low chuckle.</p>
<p><br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Metal wheels let out an ear piercing scream. Sparks flew as metal met metal. An unsettling deep bellow came from the train’s horn, announcing its arrival. The train came to a stop inside an open bay that was the Nova Prospekt train yard. </p>
<p>The oddly shaped train cars opened their doors and connected to a rail system that extended throughout the entire facility. The rail system was used to transport prisoners and stalkers in their prisoner pods. </p>
<p>Once the rails were properly attached a soldier pressed a button on a nearby console and brought the rails to life. One by one the prisoner pods emptied out of the cars and were taken to various parts of the prison/laboratory. </p>
<p>Prisoner pod 621 in-particular was sent to a holding cell upon request. The pod opened up and a guard came over to remove the prisoner from the pod. The guard grabbed the prisoner and threw him down on the hard bed and guided the pod outside the cell, closing and locking the door behind him.</p>
<p><br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Everything was engulfed in darkness once again, just as his world was before he woke up. However, this time felt different. He was conscious. He was <i>alive</i>. </p>
<p>“Dr. Freeman.. time to wake up.”</p>
<p>This scenario was way too familiar. Gordon was thankful that when he finally did open his eyes he wasn’t met with the same alien man from before. Instead it was a man in a lab coat.</p>
<p>“Ah! There we are! Careful now, doctor. Let's sit you up, hm?” The man leaned down to assist Gordon.</p>
<p>Gordon groaned and slowly sat up in the hard bed. The man helped him sit up against the brick wall behind him. He tried to avoid aggravating his previous wounds and bruises, only to look down and realize they weren’t there. He adjusted his glasses and looked around and then back at the other man in the room with him. Slowly he lifted his hands up to sign.</p>
<p>“Where am I?”</p>
<p>The man gave off a mad scientist kind of feeling. His disturbing never faltering toothy grin made Gordon’s skin crawl. It only grew after seeing the question. At least he wasn’t confused and seemed to understand what Gordon was saying.</p>
<p>“We are in a facility known as Nova Prospekt. I am Dr. Jamison Chettmen!” He put out his hand for Gordon to shake. Gordon hesitated before shaking it.</p>
<p>“Your name sounds familiar,” Gordon signed curiously.</p>
<p>“Oh, you probably know me from Black Mesa! I was head of the Genetics department.”</p>
<p>Gordon softly smiled and nodded.</p>
<p>“Kleiner and I were very close and I heard him talk about you a lot. It is a pleasure to finally meet such a brilliant, and still young, man!”</p>
<p>Chettmen’s smile gave off a warmer glow this time, though it never left his face in the first place. Gordon found that slightly unsettling.</p>
<p>“I see your injuries have healed nicely. The miracle of rapid healing that our Benefactors have provided us, is it not?”</p>
<p>Gordon gave him a puzzling look before signing again, “...what year is it? And who are ‘our benefactors’?” </p>
<p>The other man’s smile twitched a little, “Why don’t you…,” suddenly it clicked. Gordon seemed to not have aged. Either he had experienced a slow teleport or was in some form of stasis. “What is the last thing you remember, before the incident at the train station?”</p>
<p>He furrowed his brow as he thought, “I was in Xen..I had just killed a large alien that was invading earth through the rift opened by the resonance cascade. I was about to head back to earth when time stopped. I don’t remember much else, other than everything going black. I felt dead...then I woke up on a train here.”</p>
<p>Jamison nodded and sat in deep thought. His smile wavering a little while he processed what Gordon was saying. </p>
<p>“Hmm...you must have been in some sort of stasis. I’m afraid it has been a little under 20 years since you’ve been gone, doctor.”</p>
<p>A wave of panic and sadness came over Gordon. <i>’Did Kleiner and the Vances make it out ok? Where is Barney?!’</i> His thoughts were loud in his head, he couldn’t help but hope they were all alive and ok.</p>
<p>“It is alright, Dr. Freeman. Here let us get you prepped for surgery and you will be able to catch up with any colleagues of yours that survived,” Dr. Chettmen said as he started to help Gordon up on his feet. </p>
<p>“Surgery?” Gordon looked at Chettmen, confused.</p>
<p>Dr. Chettmen guided him out of the cell and slowly down the hall to a lift. Two masked guards in dark tackle gear followed behind them. Each held a large alien like gun.</p>
<p>“Yes! We have a few futuristic additions to give you! All cybernetic of course. Don’t worry, I’ve done these types of things thousands of times. And it’s nothing too major, nothing to worry about at all,” Dr. Chettmen’s smile was a little crooked now. It made a hard knot of worry form in his stomach, he nodded anyway.</p>
<p>Once they were in the lift one of the guards pushed a button and the lift began its descent. Slowly floor after floor went by. All of them looked the same and resembled that of a prison. The lower they got the more the floors began to look like test labs and offices.</p>
<p>Eventually the lift stopped and the gates opened. Chettmen led them out of the lift and into a hallway lined with doors and windows. If Gordon didn’t know any better he would have thought he stepped back into Black Mesa. He followed the other man to two large double doors at the end of the hall. The guards stood closely behind him, and he didn’t know if they were there to protect him or keep him from running.</p>
<p>As they stepped into the dimly lit room Gordon saw a surgical table surrounded by bright lights, screens, and other equipment. The guards stood in front of the double doors on the outside, no turning back now.</p>
<p>Two nurses came walking in through another door at the back of the room and stood behind Chettmen. He turned and handed Gordon a surgical robe.</p>
<p>“Here. Slip this on while I go get sterilized.”</p>
<p>Gordon hesitantly took the robe and watched as Dr. Chettmen left through the back door followed by the two nurses. He looked back down at the robe and sighed before he started to take off the denim jumpsuit he had on. He slipped on the robe, leaving at least his boxers on. He had neatly folded the blood stained denim outfit and placed it on a counter off to the side. Gordon hopped up onto the cold surgical table. No more did he lay down before the two nurses came back into the room.</p>
<p>He looked up at the bright operation lights that loomed over him. The nurses began putting in an IV and stick on pads to monitor his heart rate. </p>
<p>The nurses themselves didn’t look right. They looked human aside from the oddly pale-grayish skin tone, but didn’t act human. One looked like a female and the other a male both close to his own age. Both of them wore scrubs and a surgical mask. Neither of them talked or made eye contact with him. Their movements were almost robotic. </p>
<p>Gordon held up his hands to sign to them but they were forcefully grabbed and pushed back down onto the cold metal table. The two nurses then strapped them tightly to the table along with his ankles. </p>
<p>He had a bad feeling about this. The last time he was strapped to something he got beaten to hell and back. The heart monitor began beeping at a fast pace showing his increasing stress levels.</p>
<p>The back door swung open and Dr. Chettmen wearing full on scrubs and operation gear came walking in. </p>
<p>“Now now, Dr. Freeman. Don’t get yourself all stressed out. We only restrain your limbs for safety precautions! We don’t need you suddenly jerking or moving in the middle of surgery, now do we?” His smile was hidden behind a surgical mask but Gordon knew it was still there.</p>
<p>He calmed down a little and nodded to Dr. Chettmen.</p>
<p>“Good now don’t you worry, you’re in safe hands, Dr. Freeman,” Chettmen said as he picked up a syringe and filled it with a clear fluorescent blue liquid. He walked up to Gordon’s right side and held up the syringe while grabbing a hold of Gordon’s arm. “You’ll be just fine. And once you wake up,“ the syringe slowly penetrated Gordon’s skin and slid into a blood vein, “all your questions will be answered.” The doctor began to push the liquid through the syringe and into the bloodstream. </p>
<p>The effect was almost instant. Gordon’s brain grew foggy and his vision began to swim. He felt unconsciousness start to tug at his eye lids for the third time today. Except this time it was a pleasant feeling. Everything began to grow more and more distant as the drug took affect. Dr. Chettmen’s eyes peered into Gordon’s half lidded ones and he began to drift off.</p>
<p>“Now take a deep breath and rest, Dr. Freeman. Everything will make sense soon.”</p>
<p>And with that Gordon succumbed to a deep drug induced sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next time Gordon wakes he will have changed. Is it for the better or for the worse?</p>
<p>Hope you all hate Dr. Chettmen as much I as I do! He is a horrible man but we love him anyway.<br/> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dr. Breen: *looks at Dr. Chettmen. Does gay hand* “Is he...ya know?”</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Pointless Resistance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter another OC is introduced. His name, Dr. Rousseau, is pronounced Roo-so.<br/>~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Gordon wakes up after his surgery just to turn around and be thrown into a situation he wasn’t expecting at all. </p>
<p>The Resistance finally learns what happened to their leader and close friend.</p>
<p>Gordon is introduced to the Citadel and gets acquainted with his new way of living, among other things...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For more Resistance Hunter content between updates, follow @resistance-hunter on tumblr! On this blog you can talk directly to any character mentioned in the story about anything, even background characters that have nothing to do with anything lol! Or you can talk directly to me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[May 16th. 4:00 PM.]</p>
<p>The slow rhythm of a mechanical beeping is what woke Freeman from his deep sleep this time. This was starting to get old, fast. Constantly getting knocked out and then waking up in new places.</p>
<p>Cautiously, he sat up and took in his surroundings.</p>
<p>He was in a small room in a soft hospital bed, a heart and oxygen monitor beeping to his right; it almost resembled a doctor's office. He looked around and felt a small pain in the back of his head that spread to his eye sockets. He reached around to hold the back of his head where the pain radiated and froze when he felt something like stitches. Right below the stitched area were two small holes that felt foreign.</p>
<p>Gordon tried to remember what happened before everything went fuzzy. He faintly remembered guards beating him and then meeting Dr. Chettmen, but everything else was a blur. </p>
<p>It wasn’t too long before the door opened across from him. Dr. Chettmen and his skin-crawling smile came through the door with a tablet in hand. </p>
<p>“Oh good, you are awake! How are you feeling, Dr. Freeman?”</p>
<p>Chettmen spoke in a quiet and gentle tone as he slowly walked up to the left side of Gordon’s bed. His smile seemed genuine, <i>at the moment</i>.</p>
<p>Gordon held his hands up and pointed his index fingers out at one another before twisting his wrists in opposite directions. “Hurt.”</p>
<p>“Hmm, I see. The pain medication may be wearing off then. No need to worry. I'll fix that before we board the train.”</p>
<p>Gordon cocked his head and gave Chettmen a confused look before signing, “Where are we going?”</p>
<p>Dr. Chettmen laughed like Gordon had told a joke. “To the Citadel, of course. That is where you will live and work!”</p>
<p>“Oh.” He nodded as he understood but grew confused all the same. “...What’s the Citadel?”</p>
<p>Just then, two guards walked in behind Chettmen. “Doctor Chettmen, the machine is ready whenever you are.”</p>
<p>The other man turned and nodded. “Thank you! We will be just a moment.” The guard nodded back and stood outside the door.</p>
<p>Dr. Chettmen began disconnecting Gordon from the various monitors and machines. “Your Civilian uniform is over on the counter. Once you are dressed, the guards outside will bring you to the lower levels. There is where you will have one last procedure done before you can leave.” He pulled away with his tablet in hand. “Understand?”</p>
<p>Gordon was still unclear about why he needed all of this done and began to raise his hands to ask until Chettmen cut him short. “Good! Now get dressed. I’ll see you in a few moments!” And with that, Dr. Chettmen turned and left the room and headed for the lift.</p>
<p>The Freeman sighed and looked up at the clothes on the counter across the room. He slowly stood up and walked over, untying his gown at the same time. He set the surgical gown aside and slipped into the civilian clothes he had on before. </p>
<p>After he was fully dressed, he opened the door and was immediately met by two armed guards. He felt a slight uneasiness fall over him while the guards turned to face him. Four bright blue eyes staring back at him.</p>
<p>“Dr. Freeman, come with us,” one said as they stepped back for him to walk out. Gordon hesitated for a moment before walking out in front of them. The door slammed shut behind him as the guards began to push him forward; he jumped in response and started walking. As they headed for the lift, he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off. Everything about this situation screamed in his face, telling him to turn and run, but he knew if he did, he’d be looking down the barrel of a gun or two. He didn’t have a reason not to trust the Combine before, but now he knew he was on the wrong side of the road.</p>
<p>He began nervously fidgeting with his hands and sleeves, walking swiftly so the guards wouldn’t use force. His mind began to race with his heart; he needed to calm down, think rationally.</p>
<p><i>’Something isn’t right here. I need answers. I need to find someone I know. Someone I trust. ….I need to find a way out..,’</i> his eyes took in his surroundings, looking for anything he could do or use to escape. He was so caught up in his own thoughts he didn’t realize they were at the lift. It wasn’t until he was all but thrown into the lift when he came to this realization. </p>
<p>Gordon stumbled into the lift and readjusted his glasses. The guards walked in front of him and pushed a button. The gates closed, and the lift began its slow descent. It was the longest, most nerve-racking elevator ride he has ever been on.</p>
<p><br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>[May 17th.]</p>
<p>On the screen of Kleiner’s makeshift computer set up was Gordon’s Combine files. Russell was reading through them nervously, debating if he should explain or show the video footage.</p>
<p>Eli, who was on a separate monitor, nodded to Russell for him to continue. “Well, Russell, are ya gonna tell us or are we supposed to read your mind?” </p>
<p>Barney paced behind everyone. He already knew the news was bad. He knew what Gordon had gone through. One look at Russell’s expression, and Barney could probably read off everything down to the detail from those documents. He knew the type of messed-up stuff they did at Nova Prospekt. The thought of Gordon having to go through that made Barney’s stomach churn with anger, both toward himself and the Combine.</p>
<p>Russell nervously swallowed before continuing. “I umm...I think it's best if I just show you instead of telling you,” he said, glancing at the angry Barney behind him who had stopped pacing. “...Mostly for my safety..,” he mumbled as he turned back to open the video file.</p>
<p>The window popped up, ready to play; everyone’s eyes were on the screen. There was a long silent pause in the room. The overwhelming sense of dread was so strong it felt like something was choking them all. Stealing the words they wished to say right off their tongues, causing Russell to hesitate and stutter a bit. “I… J-Just know..it could be graphic… a...and there is sound.” </p>
<p>With one click of a mouse, the video began to play.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>The video feed began, the screen showed a large room with grey metal walls. Along the walls were machines humming and glowing bright Combine blue. Some machines had people in them, uncomfortably positioned with a metal plate attached to their faces. Combine soldiers littered the room, but out of them all, it was easy to single out the ghostly pale skin and hair of Dr. Jameson Chettmen. He stood in the middle of the room, walking slowly as he typed on his tablet. Glancing up every once in a while to read information from the various machines.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the hell is that place?” Alyx’s voice is what broke everyone out of their trance and made the whole room jump.</p>
<p>Barney’s expression was hard to read as he decided to answer her question. “It’s a room ’n the laboratory side of Nova Prospekt. Those machines are used for memory replacement n’ other brainwash’n methods.” His voice was rougher like he was holding back a choked sob and the urge to scream at the same time. </p>
<p>Alyx winced at the idea of memory replacement and looked back up at the screen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>The video’s silence was broken when a man was dragged into the room. Chettmen’s attention immediately snapped to them. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Two guards held a man in a CP uniform by his arms as they walked through two large double doors. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“LET ME GO!!! I’M NOT TELL’N Y'ALL A DAMN THING,” the man yelled out as he flailed his body around wildly, trying to shake the guard’s grip on him.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Barney’s eyes widened, “Holy shit, Russell, stop the video!” Russell paused it, and everyone’s eyes suddenly shifted to Barney. </p>
<p>“What is it, Barney?” Eli asked.</p>
<p>“That’s Richie...He got caught! That's why he wasn’t at the station!”</p>
<p>Alyx nodded in agreement. “That's Richie all right. Did… he get brainwashed too?”</p>
<p>“Well, there is only one way to find out,” Russell said as he pressed the play button again.</p>
<p>Chettmen’s laugh rang out and reverberated off the metal walls of the room in the video feed. It felt as if he was in the room with them, sending a chill down Kleiner’s spine and waking a distant memory he didn’t wish to think about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>“Oh we already know you refuse to speak-” he paused to look down at his tablet, “-Richard Martinez.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Damn straight. You can’t break me, doc.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Oh really now?” Chettmen leaned in close to Richie’s face, “<b>Is that a challenge?</b>” His voice coming out raspier than usual.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Richie growled and spat in Chettmen’s face. Chettmen recoiled instantly and clenched his teeth, his smile turning twisted. He quickly wiped his face off with a cloth, glaring daggers at the former Black Mesa Security guard.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Get him ready for memory replacement,” the doctor hissed. The guards nodded and began to drag Richie to an open machine. Richie started pushing the heels off his boots into the floor to stop them.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Suddenly, the doors opened once again; Chettmen turned to see who it was and perked up. He quickly walked up to the doors.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Russell paused the video, and the silence that took over after was unbearable. The frame the video paused at showed two guards pushing a very confused and scared Gordon into the room.</p>
<p>“There’s Gordon,” Russell said quietly.</p>
<p>Kleiner finally spoke up, breaking his silence. “...He has no idea what they are planning.”</p>
<p>“He must be so scared,” Barney said as he looked at Gordon with a sorrowful and hurt expression.</p>
<p>“...Should I continue the video?” Asked a hesitant Russell.</p>
<p>“Yes, we might as well see the entire thing.” Eli’s voice sounded deflated.</p>
<p>The video continued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>“Ah! Dr. Freeman! Why the scared face? There is nothing to be scared of, my dear doctor.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Chettmen walked up and placed a somewhat comforting hand on Gordon’s shoulder. Gordon flinched and retracted his shoulder back, shrugging off Chettmen's hand. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The other man was taken aback, “Hmm. I see. Well, it is no surprise that you are hesitant. The machines do not look the most <b>inviting</b>.”<br/>
He let out a small sigh, “Ah well… nevertheless, this still has to happen. Come, it will be over before you know it, Dr. Freeman.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Gordon was hesitant to move, but the guards behind him began to push him forward. He slowly started to move. He stayed to himself. Looked around for any means of escape or weapons.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“GORDON?! GORDON FREEMAN?! H-Holy shit… those damn vorts were right...”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Gordon quickly stopped and turned to the man screaming at him. His eyes grew wide as he recognized who he was. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The guards looked up at Chettmen, looking for his input on what they should do. Chettmen only held a hand up for them to stop while he observed the situation closely, like a cat watching two mice try to find a place to hide.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Freeman held his shaky hands up and signed Richie’s name sign. Richie nodded in desperation, the guards holding his arms back, kicking him, causing him to cough.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Gordon gasped and began to move toward Richie, wanting to help. The guards holding Richie and standing behind Gordon both shot Chettmen alarmed looks. Chettmen quietly spoke in response. “Just… let it happen...”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The guards put their hands up and backed away from Gordon. The two holding Richie gripped him tightly but backed up as well.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Gordon approached when he noticed no one was stopping him. Kneeled to get close to him. “What is going on?! Are you ok? Where is Barney?” He had too many questions.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Barney slightly gasped when he saw Gordon sign his questions. <i>’Where is Barney?’</i> those words struck him deep. It almost didn’t feel real seeing Gordon sign his name sign again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>“Listen! Gordon! You’ve gotta get the hell outta here!! The Combine is the enemy! They are trying to use you!! If you manage to get out, Alyx will find ya and get ya to Kleiner’s lab. They are part of the resistance.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Gordon was having a hard time taking everything in at once, but he nodded. “What about you?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Don’t worry about me, Freeman. I’m a dead man. If I can, I’ll help you escape, but if you ever get to run from the Combine. Just remember..Never. Look. Back.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He nodded as tears began to well up in his eyes, “Where is Barney?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“He’s with Kleiner. They were expecting ya today, but I got caught..and you got sent to the wrong room. Now we're both in a sticky situation.” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Tears began to streak down Gordon’s face. The guards started to pull on Richie’s arms causing him to groan in pain.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Dr. Freeman, I believe that is enough,” Chettmen chirped from behind them.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Listen to me Gordon. You are the Resistance’s last hope. Don’t let them put you in that machine!” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Gordon nodded and continued to listen to Richie. Quiet clanks of Chettmen’s footsteps rang throughout the room. He was fed up with this. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Chettmen put his tablet down and calmly walked up to a guard, grabbing the handgun from the hustler on their belt. "Hey!?" The guard said, confused, and tried to grab the gun back. However, the slimmer man was too slick and slipped past the guards with ease, heading for Gordon.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh hell, he isn’t going to shoot Gordon, is he?” Alyx asked with a slight panicked edge to her voice. </p>
<p>“They better not,” replied an angry Barney.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Chettmen placed a hand on Gordon’s shoulder, “Now now, Dr. Freeman, don’t mind this man. He is a liar, as all Resistance members are.” He moved to cock the gun in his hand. “He is simply of no importance-“ </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Richie’s eyes grew wide as he was met by the end of a gun barrel.</i> <b>POW!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Blood went everywhere. Most of it covered Chettmen’s lab coat and Gordon’s clothes. Richie’s blood coated the wall and guards that stood behind him as his body slumped over. A bullet hole visible between his eyes.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“-well, at least not anymore,” Chettmen was as calm as ever. His smile never faltering.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Gordon was frozen in place. Richie’s blood dripped down his face. His eyes were wide and full of horror as he stared down the now limp body of his friend. The bullet hole in his head caused blood to drip and run down his blank face. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Richie was dead.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Russell’s jaw dropped. No one spoke. Barney sat stock still, his brain still trying to process what had just happened. The room grew tense.</p>
<p>Alyx was the one who broke the silence, “H… How could he just… stand there… and smile about what he just did?!”</p>
<p>Kleiner spoke up as he stared numbly at the ground. “That is Jamison for you. He is numb to violence of any kind.” </p>
<p>Barney couldn’t look away from the screen even if he wanted to. He balled his hands up in fists by his side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>“Now, Dr. Freeman, would you please let us continue?” Chettmen gripped Gordon’s shoulder hard and started to pull; Gordon sat cemented in place. The other man signaled for the guards to help him. The guards nodded and moved to grab Gordon. It wasn’t until they were just about to grab him when Gordon snapped back to reality and jolted up, beginning to make a break for it.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a split moment, everyone in the room watching the screen had hope. Each resistance member internally cheered Gordon on. Praying for him to escape, though they all knew his fate. Nova Prospekt is locked up tight. Gordon never had a chance of escaping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>The guards chased after Gordon and successfully tackled him. Gordon fell to the ground with a pained thud, his glasses flying off his face and skidding across the floor. He was then dragged to his feet while he continued to kick and squirm in the two guard’s grip.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Chettmen calmly walked up to a machine and opened it, patiently waiting beside it, smiling all the while. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Gordon let out small grunts and whimpers as he attempted to escape, but it was no use. He was dragged to the machine and forced into the seat of it. Another guard began to force his face into the faceplate, but Gordon made one last fighting effort by stiffening his neck.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Dr. Chettmen let out a sigh, “Please Dr. Freeman, it's a pointless resistance for you. Just let it happen.”</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone in the room seemed to be holding their breath. “Come on Gord’n, fight it,” Barney said under his breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>It was at that moment another guard came up, and Gordon’s face was forced into the machine. The moment his face met the faceplate, the entire device clamped around his head. Two guards held his arms back as he began to squirm and fight the machine.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Now… Dr. Freeman, everything will be <b>fine.</b> Just relax. Let the machine do its job, hm?” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Chettmen’s voice was all Gordon heard when the machine came to life around him. His fighting efforts began to slow while the machine worked. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Just…<b>let go.</b>”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Gordon’s arms and legs fell limp. The Combine officially had him. There was no turning back <b>now.</b></i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Russell stopped the footage just in time for Barney’s fist to penetrate the screen. Causing a large crack to go through the middle of the monitor, now half the screen flickered in an attempt to function properly.</p>
<p>Russell yelped and quickly scooted his chair away from Barney.</p>
<p>“Barney, calm down,” Eli’s voice rang out from the broken monitor.</p>
<p>“CALM DOWN?! HOW COULD I CALM DOWN WHEN GORD’N JUST GOT BRAINWASHED RIGHT ‘N DAMN FRONT OF US!”</p>
<p>Everyone winced at Barney’s outburst. All went silent aside from Barney’s raged breathes.</p>
<p>“....Not to fuck’n mention Richie died try’n t’help.”</p>
<p>Kleiner held onto Lamarr close for comfort. She softly purred in response, relishing in the attention.</p>
<p>“Look, Calhoun. We all saw it happen, not just you. We are all just as upset. But yelling and breaking things will only set us back,” Magnusson spoke up after being silent for a while, “If we wish to get him back, then we must first calm down and think with clear minds. We can’t have our chief of the resistance’s blue shift emotionally undone in a moment like this.”</p>
<p>Eli nodded in response, “Magnusson is right, Barney. We are wasting our time by yelling at one another!”</p>
<p>Barney growled deeply before lashing out once more, “IT’S BETTER THAN SIT’N AROUND WITH MY THUMB UP MY ASS LIKE THE REST OF YOU!”</p>
<p>“BARNEY THAT IS <b><i>ENOUGH!</i></b>” Eli’s voice boomed over Barney’s causing the retired security guard to jump, but that didn’t make him change his attitude.</p>
<p>Instead, Barney only grew more frustrated. No one else in the room seemed nearly as upset as he thought they should be. He wasn’t in the mood to fight about it; after all, he had a CP shift soon. He needed to preserve what little energy he had left for his shift. He shot a glare at Eli on the screen and anyone else who dared stare at him. </p>
<p>“I apologize for being the only one who actually seems to give a damn ‘bout what I just saw. I ain't in the mood to be deal’n with bullshit like this,” Barney stormed over to where he was sitting before the meeting and began to collect his things.</p>
<p>Alyx quickly reached out and grabbed his sleeve. “Hey, Barney, wait! Please, we can talk about this!” </p>
<p>Surprisingly, he stopped and turned to face her. “Look, kid, there ain’t noth’n left t’talk about. No one else here seems t’be as alarmed about the situation as I am.” As he spoke, he began putting his baton and gun in their respectful hustlers on his belt before clicking on his CP mask, “If you really wanna talk, then you know where t’find me, kid.”</p>
<p>And with that, Barney took his leave out the door without saying another word.</p>
<p><br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>[May 16th. 6:45 PM.]</p>
<p>Following the horrifying events of the memory replacement procedure, Gordon came to his senses, once more, recovering from unconsciousness. </p>
<p>He sat up and realized he was sitting in a train seat with his head leaning against a window. He rubbed his head as it began to pound with an oncoming headache. After serving his environment, he came to realize he was, in fact, on a train. The rest of the passenger car was empty. <i>’Did I fall asleep? How did I get here? The last thing I remember is… ’</i> He froze as he began to frantically go through the mental filing cabinet, trying to recall memories of recent events. The only problem was… <i>he couldn’t</i>.</p>
<p>Nova Prospekt was very blurry. He remembered meeting Dr. Chettmen… that was it. Anything else that may have happened was such a blur it was almost not a memory at all. Before Nova Prospekt, he remembers waking up on a train and going through security at a train station. The security officers stopped him to ask a few questions before letting him pass through to get on a train to Nova Prospekt. Now that he had his head on straight, the new question eating away at him was, <i>’Where am I headed now?’</i></p>
<p>He faintly remembered Dr. Chettmen say something about leaving on a train for the Citadel. He glanced out the window at the scene moving quickly past his vision, <i>’Is that where I am headed? Back to the City?’</i> His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a heavy door opening and closing somewhere behind him. He slightly jumped at the sound and turned to see who it was.</p>
<p>Dr. Chettmen stepped through the doorway that separated the train cars. His smile slightly grew when he saw Gordon. “Oh! Dr. Freeman, did I wake you?”</p>
<p>Gordon softly shook his head no in response. The other man seemed relieved. “Good, I was having a chat with a few guards, and I didn’t wish to disturb you.” Chettmen came over and took his seat across from Gordon.</p>
<p>“I had fallen asleep?” Gordon’s hands asked.</p>
<p>“Indeed you did! You must have been exhausted; the train barely started to move before you were already slumped against the window snoring. You seemed tired, so I didn’t wish to wake you.”</p>
<p>The Freeman nodded in response before asking his earlier question, “Where are we headed again?” </p>
<p>Chettmen laughed, “The Citadel, of course. We had already gone over this before we boarded the train, <i>remember?</i>” </p>
<p>The more Gordon thought about it, the more he was able to recall the distant memory of that conversation.</p>
<p>“We won’t be long now,” Chettmen said as he looked out the window and saw the City coming into view. He turned and looked at Gordon, “So how does it feel to finally be back in a lab coat, hm?”</p>
<p>Gordon blinked, then looked down at his clothes. He was sporting a pair of slim-fit black dress pants, black dress shoes, an orange turtle neck, and a pristine white lab coat. <i>’When did I put these on? Did I have this on before?’</i></p>
<p>“Dr. Freeman?”</p>
<p>Gordon quickly looked back up at Chettmen, suddenly aware that he was staring at himself for a lot longer than what was considered normally acceptable.</p>
<p>“You never answered my question.”</p>
<p>His shoulders relaxed a little, and he smiled nervously while responding, “Uh, It feels good to be in a lab coat, yes! After the Resonance Cascade, I thought I’d never wear anything other than that HEV suit again.”</p>
<p>They both softly chuckled. </p>
<p>“Well, it suits you. Such a brilliant mind shall not be wasted.”</p>
<p>Gordon softly blushed at the compliment. He never did take compliments well; they always made him nervous. He sheepishly held his hand up, resting his fingertips against his chin before bringing his hand down in a forward motion. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Of course! Oh, and if you don’t wish to have orange, we can supply different colors of your preference. I chose orange for you because I thought the color suited you well,” Chettmen gestured at the turtle neck sweater he had been provided.</p>
<p>Rubbing the soft fabric between his fingers, Gordon shook his head, “I think the orange will do just fine, thank you.” He gave Dr. Chettmen a soft smile, to which Chettmen smiled in return. <i>But isn’t he always smiling?</i></p>
<p>Their conversation abruptly ended when the Razor train sounded its horn. They both turned to see that the city scene was whipping by them in a blur of motion. “Ah, we must be arriving at the Citadel!”</p>
<p>Gordon looked up, and his eyes grew wide at the sight of the tall ominous building that loomed before them and over the rest of the city. The train’s speed began to slow the closer they got to the sky scraper.</p>
<p>“That, Dr. Freeman, is the Citadel. The base of operations for our benefactors, factory, laboratory, and your new home!”</p>
<p>The tall building was menacing. Gordon would have a hard time calling it his home. </p>
<p>The train came to a complete stop. The car’s door opened and a guard wearing an all-white uniform, and odd helmet stepped in. The man looked between the two of them and nodded at each of them. “Dr. Chettmen. Dr. Freeman. You may follow me.”</p>
<p>Chettmen grabbed his tablet and stood motioning for Gordon to do the same. Gordon stood and walked out the train car behind the guard, Chettmen behind him.</p>
<p>Looking around, there were guards and soldiers everywhere. Prisoner pods dangled and moved on powered rails above them. If it weren’t for Chettmen guiding him from behind, Gordon would have easily gotten lost in the crowd.</p>
<p>The soldier they followed led them to a hall off to the side. It opened up to a large circular lift shaft. Gordon stepped on with the others, and the platform began its ascent to the higher levels. He stood and watched as multiple levels began to fly by them, his ears uncomfortably popping as pressure was built up due to the altitude change. The platform slowed to a stop, and the guard walked off, Chettmen and Freeman following behind like ducklings.</p>
<p>, Unlike the other industrial-styled levels, this level was more homely. Its walls, while still made of metal, had windows that overlooked the city below. Gordon looked out at the view in awe.</p>
<p>Chettmen chuckled and placed a hand on the other’s shoulder while looking down at the view himself, “Amazing is it not? We are at the higher levels of the Citadel. All the levels from here up are meant for living spaces, offices, and laboratories. This is where you will spend most of your time.”</p>
<p>The guard stopped and turned toward them, clearing his throat, “Dr. Chettmen, the meeting?”</p>
<p>“Hm?” Chettmen looked up confused but realized what he meant and began to push Gordon along, “OH! Right! Yes, my apologies! Come, Dr. Freeman, we have a meeting with Dr. Breen. Surely you remember him, hm? He was Black Mesa’s Administrator!”</p>
<p>Gordon nodded in response and quickly followed while Chettmen continued. “Well, he is now Earth’s administrator!” Gordon didn’t know whether to be impressed or confused by that statement.</p>
<p>The guard turned and knocked on a heavy metal door. The faint sound of someone saying “Come in” from the inside could be heard. The door opened, and the guard led them inside.</p>
<p>The room was mostly open and empty aside from the large wooden desk closer to the middle of the back wall. There were large bright blue monitors and screens behind the desk up on the wall. There at the desk sat Dr. Breen; he looked up from his own tablet and smiled warmly. He stood while the others walked up to his desk.</p>
<p>“Ah, Dr. Freeman! It is good to see you again! It has been quite some time since we last saw each other, hasn’t it?” </p>
<p>Dr. Breen stuck out a hand for the other man to shake. Gordon gave a small smile, a nod, and shook his hand. Chettmen’s own smile grew with genuine warmth.</p>
<p>“Yes, well, Wallace, apparently Gordon here was in some sort of stasis for the past 20 years. The last thing he remembers was Xen and Black Mesa.”</p>
<p>Breen froze and looked at Gordon for confirmation. Gordon nodded again as he tried not to think about how his memories of the events following the Resonance Cascade were a bit blurry. </p>
<p>“Oh, then I guess it hasn’t been long, for you at least.” Dr. Breen let out a light-hearted laugh and put his hand back down by his side. “Well, I know 20 years is quite a time jump for you, Dr. Freeman. But rest assured, we will help you get adjusted to the new present-day and answer any questions you may have.” Gordon nodded understandingly.</p>
<p>Gordon held his hands up to sign. “I remember Dr. Chettmen mentioning Dr. Kleiner before. Did he and Dr. Vance make it out of Black Mesa? Do you know where they may be?”</p>
<p>Dr. Breen gave a nervous smile matched with a look of confusion, “Uh… I… I’m deeply sorry Dr. Freeman… but I do not believe I understand?”</p>
<p>“He was saying that he recalls me mentioning Dr. Kleiner in a previous conversation we shared. That then sparked his curiosity about Dr. Kleiner and Dr. Vance’s whereabouts. He wishes to seek out any remaining colleagues.” Dr. Chettmen chimed in from behind. His usual smile turned smug.</p>
<p>Breen seemed taken aback, surprised that Chettmen knew what Gordon was trying to say. “What?” Chettmen said, his smug expression flickering.</p>
<p>“How… I didn’t know you knew sign language?” </p>
<p>Chettmen chuckled as he slowly walked up to Breen, “Oh, Wallace!” He said, amused as he gently grabbed the other’s chin. “There is much you do not know, my dear~” Chettmen then patted his cheek and moved to walk past him. Breen’s expression changed to one of concern and confusion with a slight hint of pink to his cheeks. He furrowed his brow as he began to think about what Chettmen’s statement may mean.</p>
<p>Gordon only stood awkwardly behind them, observing the situation. Not knowing if he should leave and give them privacy or stay. <i>’Wait...are they..? No. Probably not. ….or maybe..?’</i></p>
<p>Breen finally turned to face Dr. Chettmen, entirely ignoring his previous conversation with Gordon. He was overthinking what Chettmen meant and needed answers. “And what is that supposed to mean, exactly?” </p>
<p>“Hm? Oh, whatever do you mean, dear?” Chettmen’s smile was genuine with a hint of sarcasm, but Breen seemed oblivious.</p>
<p>Breen grew frustrated and crossed his arms with a huff, “You know what I mean. Now tell me what you meant by, ‘There is a lot I don’t know.’”</p>
<p>Chettmen shrugged, “It simply means you do not know <i>everything</i> there is to know, darling~”</p>
<p>Gordon uncomfortably shifted his weight between both feet as he tried not to stare. He grew confused, nervous, and a little intrigued.</p>
<p>Dr. Breen was getting fed up, let out a low growl, and threw his crossed arms to his sides, his hands clenched in fists. His chest was puffed out, towering over the other man in an attempt to be intimidating, “Jamison, you know I hate it when you speak like this! Now just tell me what you mean!”</p>
<p>Chettmen did not seem fazed in the slightest; in fact, he found the tough act to be quite amusing. “Aw, is someone pouting?”</p>
<p>“JAMESON!” Breen shouted his cheeks now a soft shade of red. “If there is something you know that I don’t then I <b><i>demand</i></b> you tell me, now!” </p>
<p>“Oh? you <b><i>demand</i></b> me?” Chettmen acted scared as he put a dramatic hand on his chest and gasped. He laughed at his own act. “Oh, look at you acting all tough~!” Breen’s cheeks only burned brighter. </p>
<p>Gordon had to tuck his upper lip in his mouth to hold back a laugh. Just then, the office door opened, and Dr. Breen suddenly perked up, his eyes wide with realization as he mentally became aware of reality. His head whipped around quickly, his cheeks burned with embarrassment while he tried to keep a calm composure. Both Gordon and Chettmen turned to see who had joined them in the large office. </p>
<p>In the doorway stood a woman, she looked a bit younger than the other men in the room, but faint greying hairs and wrinkles hinted at her true age. She had her auburn-colored hair pulled back in a bun; she wore an off-white turtleneck and the same slim-fitted dress pants and shoes everyone else in the room wore. In her hands was a Combine issued tablet Gordon had seen Chettmen and Breen using before. By the look on her face, she seemed just as confused and uncomfortable by the previous situation as Gordon was. </p>
<p>“Ah, Judith! I-I was just about to call you up here!” A rather nervous Dr. Breen said as he tried to shift the focus in the room off of him and Chettmen, “This is Dr. Gordon Freeman! I am sure you remember him from Black Mesa?”</p>
<p>Judith’s attention immediately landed on Gordon from the moment she walked in. He stared back, meeting her gaze. The way she bounced her eyes between both of his, showing no real emotion, except, wait. There was something there, it was oh so very subtle, but it was there. A silent conversation, a message... <i>’What is it she is trying to tell me?’</i> </p>
<p>It was hard to see at first like she was trying to hide it yet leave it in plane sight. A flash of emotion in otherwise emotionless eyes. When their eyes first met, it was recognition then quickly shifted to confusion, concern, alarm, <i>horror.</i> As quick as the message was found, it was gone again with the blink of her eyes. </p>
<p>Both Gordon and Judith blinked; she offered a warm smile as she walked closer. Her hand stretched out in front of her for him to shake, “Yes, I remember Dr. Freeman. It is a pleasure to meet you finally!” </p>
<p>Gordon blinked before returning the gesture and small smile. “We never met in Black Mesa, but I have heard a lot about you by colleagues and through the paperwork. I was actually the one who wheeled that crystal to the test chamber right before the test!” Gordon’s smile widened with a nod.</p>
<p>Dr. Breen came around his desk with Dr. Chettmen close behind, “Well, I am glad you both seem to be getting along. After all, you will be working closely with each other from now on.” </p>
<p>Gordon then turned to Breen with slight confusion, “Working? What type of work will I be doing exactly?” </p>
<p>Breen clammed up as he had before when Gordon spoke with his hands. Judith quickly noticed and took it upon herself to translate for him. “Um, he is asking what type of work he will be doing? Have you not told him yet?”</p>
<p>Dr. Breen blinked. “I..uuh..hmm. I don’t believe we had gotten to that point yet.” He laughed nervously, adjusting the collar of his turtleneck. </p>
<p>Judith frowned. “You’ve been in here for close to thirty minutes, and you haven’t even told him anything yet?” </p>
<p>Breen lowered his head like a dog who was getting in trouble. “...No.” She only rolled her eyes. Dr. Chettmen chuckled to himself at that. </p>
<p>“We had a small disagreement is all, or should I say he did at least. He was insistent that I elaborated on my statements, but I do not see how I could put it in any simpler words.” </p>
<p>Judith shook her head. “I swear, you two are the worst.” </p>
<p>Jameson’s smile grew slightly at the ends, “Why, thank you! I certainly try my best~”</p>
<p>Breen cleared his throat and adjusted his posture. “Well, Dr. Freeman, we don’t have the laboratory fully set up and ready for you yet, but part of the work you will be doing is educating yourself on our benefactor’s technology and familiarizing yourself with it. After you feel you have mostly mastered our new technology, you will then continue your studies of teleportation and hopefully upgrade our own teleporters in the process.” </p>
<p>Gordon’s eyes lit up with excitement, his smile returning with another nod; this one was much more enthusiastic. Breen chuckled. “I had a feeling you would enjoy that! But until we have a lab fully set up for you, your studies will have to wait,” Breen explained. “In the meantime, however, we will introduce you to the rest of City 17 and the world as our newest member of this administration! You will record and make daily broadcasts, if possible, answering a few citizen submitted questions and concerns, addressing any new rules and procedures, and issue warnings for any unruly behavior.” Gordon nodded as he mentally absorbed all of this new information. </p>
<p>“These are all things I usually do, but at the moment, I have a lot on my plate and simply do not have time. So for now, you will be in charge of the daily broadcasts, or as the citizens have come to call them, ‘Breencasts,’ understand?”  Gordon nodded again. “Good! Now next, we will show you to your living quarters!” Breen pushed off from his desk he had been leaning on and began to walk toward the door. “Follow me.”</p>
<p>Dr. Breen led the group down various halls and corridors. Gordon tried to keep a mental map of the maze-like halls, but every corner they turned looked identical to the last.</p>
<p>They had been walking for what felt like an hour before Dr. Breen stopped at a door. Breen held his hand up to a scanner for the door to slide open, granting them access.</p>
<p>Stepping inside, Gordon took in the new environment around him. The floor plan was open, making the space feel much larger than it seemed. The room contained a two-person couch, a large screen mounted to the wall, and a small coffee table. On either side of the screen were two windows that overlooked the city below. To the right was a door and a wall-mounted bookshelf; next to the shelf was a desk and chair. Through the door was a small bedroom that consisted of a bed, closet, and bathroom.</p>
<p>“This will be your living quarters,” Dr. Breen said with far too much enthusiasm than was necessary. “I am sure you are used to these living conditions from Black Mesa, yes?” Gordon nodded in response. </p>
<p>“Excellent! And do not worry about basic needs and hygiene. We have already provided you with what is needed. If you need anything else, all you have to do is ask,” he informed.</p>
<p>Judith handed Gordon a tablet just like the one she had been using before, “And this is your very own Combine issued, touch screened, tablet. It is straightforward to operate, and I am sure you will get the hang of it, but I am more than happy to help you if you need it.” Gordon cautiously took the lightweight screen in his hands. It was so thin he was afraid he might break it.</p>
<p>Curiously, he tapped the screen, which then brought it to life with light and power. It requested a DNA ID for entry. Gordon raised an eyebrow and looked up just in time for Judith to hand him a small slip of paper, which he took and read over. “This is a list of codes that you will need to get around the Citadel. To access your room and your profile on any Combine device, you simply scan either your finger or hand.” </p>
<p>He looked down at the tablet and pressed his index finger to the screen. He hummed in approval as the tablet granted him access.</p>
<p>“Do you have any other questions, Dr. Freeman?” Dr. Breen asked. Gordon went to raise his hands to reply when Dr. Breen gently held his own hands up to push Gordon’s back down slowly. “I-I am deeply sorry, Dr. Freeman. B-But I do not understand sign language. And we do not have a translator that can be with you 24/7....Is it possible you could just speak? I saw on your files earlier that you can indeed speak. You just choose not to, yes?”</p>
<p>Judith’s jaw dropped, and her eyes grew wide with surprise. Chettmen, who stood waiting out in the hall, choked on his coffee he had been sipping. Both of them were shocked by Breen’s ridiculous and rude question. “<b>WALLACE!</b>” They both yelled in unison which then resulted in Dr. Breen jumping, not expecting their joined outburst.</p>
<p>Gordon frowned at that and shook his head in the negative before signing, “I am selectively mute, yes. But that doesn’t mean I can speak. I am mute by choice due to a traumatic event from my childhood that caused my vocal cords to sustain permanent damage. Now when I speak, I can barely talk above a whisper without it either causing pain or not being understandable at all. I find it easier and more comfortable to let my hands do the talking, thank you.” Judith translated alongside Gordon’s sign so Breen would understand.</p>
<p>Breen sighed, “Well, then we will just have to outfit you with a translation device of some kind. Perhaps you could design and make one, Jamison?”</p>
<p>Dr. Chettmen’s smile flickered at the edges, indicating he wasn’t happy with the other man’s rude actions and incompetence. “Wallace, in case you have forgotten, for whatever God-forsaken reason, I am a biologist, or more specifically a molecular geneticist, among other things,” The pale man explained. “So no, I can not make a translator. That would be a question for Dr. Rousseau.” </p>
<p>Dr. Breen grew irritated and desperate, “Could you at least ask Dr. Rousseau for me? I would like to provide an easier way for Dr. Freeman to communicate with the citizens and me. Please, Jamison?” The man begged his shorter colleague for help.</p>
<p>Chettmen crossed his arms over his chest and gave Breen and deeply annoyed look accompanied by a disappointed smile. “Hmph..I still disagree with the idea, but fine. I’ll ask Dr. Rousseau to see if he can't come up with something.”</p>
<p>Breen smiled with a sigh of relief, “Thank you, Jamie~” He used a nickname in an attempt to get on the other man’s good side, but Chettmen wasn’t having it. A simple but sassy, 'Hm.' is all Breen got in response as he turned to walk away. His attention focused on his own tablet, sending a message to his roboticist colleague. Dr. Breen grew fidgety and nervous. “Judith, you finish the tour,” He quickly pushed past her and jogged to catch up with Dr. Chettmen.</p>
<p>Judith shook her head with a sigh before turning back to Gordon, “Is there anything else you might need?” Gordon’s stomach decided to answer the question for him by letting out a loud hollow rumble. Judith softly giggled, “Sounds like I need to show you to the dining hall. Come on. It’s just down at the end of the hall.” She motioned him to follow, which he promptly did. The two of them made their way to the end of the hall, splitting off into two different directions. Gordon followed Judith off to the right and into a cafeteria-styled room. In a way, it almost resembled the Black Mesa Sector C cafeteria. The only difference being there was no real kitchen. There were just people dressed in simple dark uniforms with a large Combine logo going across the front. They stood behind a small counter with ovens and sinks behind them.</p>
<p>“It isn’t what you are used to from Black Mesa, but these days it is the best we have. Our benefactors provide us with what they can for basic necessities. Not very many animals survived the seven-hour war.” Judith spoke light-heartedly; her eyes stared off at the floor. They looked distant, like she recalled a memory. Gordon could only imagine how whatever war she was talking about went. </p>
<p>Judith mentally came back to reality and blinked her eyes back into focus, “Anyways, if you want food, you just go up to the counter and request a meal. They will prepare it for you.” She gestured to the people who stood behind the counter.</p>
<p>Gordon noticed they stood motionless, like robots. Their facial expressions showed no emotion or sign of thought at all. It was like they were stuffed corpses dressed up to play the part and not actual people. They made him feel uneasy. Thankfully Judith noticed this and decided to go order for Gordon. </p>
<p>“Luckily, it is around dinner time anyway, so it shouldn’t take them long. Dr. Breen and Dr. Chettmen may join us as well.” Gordon gave an amused yet deflated look in response, to which Judith laughed. “Yeah, I'm looking forward to it just about as much as you are,” She said sarcastically. The person behind the counter slid two trays in their direction. Judith handed Gordon his tray and guided him over to a table. </p>
<p>Gordon sat down and looked at his food questioningly. “What is this exactly?” Gordon signed. Judith found his question amusing, “It's food! I know it doesn’t look very appetizing. And if you ask me, it doesn’t really have much flavor, but it’s food nonetheless.” She shrugged and took a bite of her food. </p>
<p>The <i>‘food’</i> consisted of a pale brittle block which he could only assume to be a poor excuse for bread, a dark and unsettlingly thick soup, a sad-looking apple, and a granola bar that looked and tasted more like a piece of pressboard. At least he had an apple. That was about the only recognizable and appetizing item in front of him. He was almost tempted not to eat entirely, but his stomach protested. </p>
<p>Hesitantly he picked up his spoon and scooped up a spoon full of the mystery soup. He sniffed the contents to get answers as to what it was, but the smell only left him with more questions. Left with no honest answer, Gordon just bit the bullet and shoved the spoon in his mouth. At first, he tasted nothing but old stale beetroots. After a second take, he could taste a bit of cabbage and a very faint taste of carrots. There was also some type of mystery meat that he could only assume was meant to imitate beef. He didn’t want to think about it too hard, or he might throw what little he has eaten back up. </p>
<p>“It’s Borshch,” Judith suddenly spoke up.</p>
<p>Gordon looked up at her in disbelief. “There is no way that is Borshch,” he exclaimed. He pushed his spoon around in the dark red cloudy liquid. “Maybe a poorly made Borshch.” Judith chuckled while she read his hands.</p>
<p>“I see you two are getting along?” Dr. Breen’s voice rang out behind them. The man came up and took a seat across from them. Dr. Chettmen followed close behind and took a seat next to Breen. “What were you laughing about?”<br/>
“Gordon’s reaction to the food, it was just funny to watch,” Judith said, trying not to get overly specific. </p>
<p>Breen’s smile fell a little as he looked down at his food. “There is nothing wrong with it. It’s perfectly fine to my standards.” The man shrugged and took a bite. “And that would be why it is funny,” Chettmen spoke under his breath as he too began eating his food. </p>
<p>Breen gave Chettmen a puzzled look. “What is that supposed to mean?”</p>
<p>“That your standards are set rather low.” Replied the other man who did not look up from his food.</p>
<p>Judith and Gordon only looked at each other and tried not to make it obvious they were holding their laughter in. Dr. Breen’s expression shifted from confused to offended, then melted into a smug smirk. “Well, if my standards are so low, what does that say about you, Jamie~?” </p>
<p>Dr. Chettmen froze as he realized the trap he fell for. Judith coughed and spat out her soup and tried to cover up her laughter with a coughing fit. Jameson glared at her, “Is there something you would like to say, <i>Dr. Mossman?</i>” </p>
<p>Judith sat up straight and tried to compose herself, “Nope. Not at all.” </p>
<p>Dr. Breen sat proudly as he ate his food. Dr. Chettmen stayed silent for most of the evening.</p>
<p>The cafeteria-like room started to fill up a bit. Occasionally there would be other people in lab coats and uniforms similar to Dr. Breen’s, presumably part of the administration, who would come in and wave at Breen before sitting down with their food at another table. It wasn’t until a certain man walked in when Chettmen finally looked up from his plate.</p>
<p>A man with orange hair and green eyes similar to Gordon’s walked in and looked around until he spotted Chettmen. The man wore a lab coat with a dark green turtleneck. He seemed older but not nearly as old as Breen, maybe closer to Chettmen’s age. He was carrying something in his hands.</p>
<p>Breen perked up when he saw the other man walk up. Chettmen looked up with his usual smile. “James, here is that translator you asked about,” the man who had walked up spoke in a heavy French accent. Chettmen nodded and reached out to take it, “Ah, Frenzel, I thank you! My apologies for the last minute notice. You know how…certain people,” he glared at Breen, who quickly looked away as if he didn’t notice their conversation, “-can be. But I know how quick you are with these kinds of things, so I knew I could rely on you.”<br/>
Dr. Rousseau gave a small smile and a nod, “Yes, it was not very hard at all. It simply will speak for the mute. It will translate as they sign, or they don’t even have to sign at all. It is up to preference. And it is meant to be worn around the neck.”</p>
<p>Gordon and Judith froze. Gordon knew that the device was meant for him the moment the other man mentioned a translator device. What he did not like was that he was wearing a collar like a dog.</p>
<p>Chettmen nodded, “Thank you, again.” Dr. Rousseau nodded and took his leave. Jameson stood up and came over to Gordon. “Here is your translator. I am sure you overheard how it works. Sadly it looks a bit profound, but it will have to do!” Gordon reluctantly nodded and let Chettmen put it on him and turn it on.</p>
<p>The collar was a decent size. It was black with blue accents and a small speaker in the front. Chettmen sat back down and gave a tired smile, “Try it.”</p>
<p>Gordon gave a confused look but then held up his hand and waved, “Hello..?” The collar around his neck spoke up and translated alongside his hand movement and even made the voice sound like it was unsure, just as his expression indicated. He was taken aback at first but seemed fascinated by it.</p>
<p>Breen perked up and smiled, “ah! It works perfectly!” He sheepishly looked at Chettmen, “Thank you, Jameson..”</p>
<p>Chettmen gave Breen a side look before shoving a slimy lump of dough in his mouth, “mhm.” </p>
<p>Dr. Breen turned back to Gordon, “So does the translator fit you well?” Gordon looked up from his tray and gave Breen a small smile and a thumbs up. The device around his neck acted quickly and read his hand movement aloud, “Thumbs up!” He furrowed his brow and gave the device around his throat a confused look. Everyone at the table looked up and gave a small laugh or chuckle at the translator’s response.</p>
<p><br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>It was getting late, and the sun had long since gone down behind the Citadel. Street lights and night patrol lit up the city below. </p>
<p>Gordon explored his new living space when he caught a glimpse of himself in the bathroom mirror. He looked at himself and was surprised to see markings on his face. Two thin scars were visible under each eye, and on his temple was a Combine symbol.</p>
<p><i>’When did those get there?’</i> He wondered as he gently touched the new markings with his hand. The Combine symbol seemed to be a tattoo of some sort. As he changed for bed, he noticed more scar-like markings on his body. He looked down at his wrist and noticed another tattoo, this one was small and written in what looked to be Combine language. He didn’t fully understand why he needed all of these markings. Maybe they were for elite members of the Administration? Or something to show which rank you were? The more he thought about it, the more he remembered not seeing anything like this on anyone else.</p>
<p>He made a mental note to ask Judith about it tomorrow. For now, he needed to rest. He had an eventful day and felt both physically and mentally exhausted, though he doesn’t remember doing much at all.</p>
<p>Gordon yawned and stretched before climbing into his new bed, slipping his glasses off, and moved to set them on the end table next to him. He stopped and noticed scratches covering the frames of his glasses. Thankfully the lenses were fine. He pulled them closer to investigate.</p>
<p><i>’How did they get like this?!’</i> Upon further observation, he found dried blood staining parts of them. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and deep thought. <i>’Is that my blood..?’</i> He winced with the pain of a sudden oncoming headache. He was too tired to be wondering too many questions. Carefully, he set the glasses down and turned to get comfortable. He would be sure to bring up his glasses tomorrow.</p>
<p>For the first time in 24 hours, Gordon fell asleep to his own accord. Tomorrow was a new day. This was a new life. This was a new world. There was so much the Freeman was unaware of, both good and bad. So oblivious, so blind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gordon’s confusing journey into this new way of life starts now, and it only gets worse from here.</p>
<p>Tomorrow Gordon gets introduced to the entire City, what will result from that? Only time will tell.</p>
<p>Are Dr. Breen and Dr. Chettmen a thing? Who knows!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Final Warning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Are you ready, Dr. Freeman?” Breen said as he straightened himself up and fixed his posture. Gordon blinked, softly shaking his head to bring his mind back to reality. He turned to the other man with an uneasy smile, “Ready as I’ll ever be I guess.” </p><p>Sirens blared as ACPs rushed past the building on the streets below. The Citadel began to dispatch hunter choppers its alarms mixing with the sounds of distant gun shots that rang out across the city. </p><p>Dr. Breen was in his office facing the large monitors behind his desk. The room was dark, only lit by the light from the screens mounted on the wall. The largest monitor displayed the assumed face of an Advisor.</p><p>And as always it seems Gordon’s fate is unknowingly placed in the cold hands of Dr. Jameson Chettmen.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!</i>
</p><p>Gordon groaned and turned over to silence his tablet’s alarm. He sighed and enjoyed the quiet silence of the dark cool room under warm blankets. He laid there, allowing his eyes to slowly drift shut. Right as his mind began to doze off his tablet dinged again and the screen lit up the entire room causing him to jolt awake. He huffed and gave up on trying to fall back asleep and sat up in the bed. </p><p>His hand blindly reached out to pat around the end table for his lamp’s switch. Once it was on, he squinted and yawned before reaching for his strangely clean and fixed glasses. He investigated the glasses with a puzzled look. <i>’Wasn’t there something wrong with them last night?’</i> </p><p>Gordon shrugged it off and slid the glasses onto his face. His tablet lit up and dinged with another notification. He blinked and looked down at his tablet curiously. The screen read, <i>”2 New Messages  From Wallace Breen”</i></p><p>He quickly picked the tablet up off of its charger and pulled it into his lap to read the messages.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
<i>“Good morning Dr. Freeman, did you sleep well?</i>
</p><p>
<i>This morning you and I will be doing a live broadcast so we may introduce you to the rest of City 17. I will meet you in the dining hall for a breakfast meeting shortly.</i>
</p><p>
<i>Be sure to start writing your short speech.”</i>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The physicist sighed and crawled out of his warm bed, shivering when the cold air hit his skin. He pulled on a fresh set of the same outfit he wore previously, brushed his teeth, and fixed his hair. Once he was all set he made his way out of his living space and down to the dining/gathering area. </p><p>He must have been early because once he walked in he saw no sign of Dr. Breen, just a few guards talking before their shift. After he collected his food, which could barely be classified as food, he took a seat and began typing up his speech while he ate. It didn’t take him long to all but master how his new device operated, though there were still a few things he was rusty on. </p><p>Everything was nice and quiet. A few guards stopped to tell him good morning before leaving, but other than that no one else was in the room but him. It wasn’t long before Dr. Breen walked into the quiet dining hall and came to sit next to Gordon. “Good morning, Gordon! Did you sleep well?” Gordon nodded in response while taking a bite of his food. “Excellent!” Breen smiled and pulled out his own tablet.</p><p>“Now all we will do on the broadcast is introduce you to the civilians and inform them that you are a new member of the Combine administration,” Breen explained. “After that we will discuss your ideas on the main problems and threats that concern our citizens the most. Our biggest issue has been the resistance.” </p><p>Gordon nodded again before raising his hands to ask, “What is the resistance exactly? What is it they do that is so bad?” Gordon’s collar translated each word as he signed it.</p><p>“That is just what I was about to tell you.” Dr. Breen leaned close and showed Gordon his tablet screen. Images of vandalized buildings spray painted with the lambda logo, mass riots, and street wars flashed on the small screen.<br/>
Gordon was appalled by the sight. “The resistance is a reckless and aggressive group of people who do not believe that our benefactors know what is best for us and our survival as a species. So they express their beliefs and ideas about the Combine through acts of terrorism and violence.” Gordon shook his head in disapproval. “They are constantly putting the lives of these innocent civilians in danger. This is why we had to implement a curfew,” Breen said as he showed Gordon more images. </p><p>“How do we stop them?” asked Gordon.</p><p>“That is where you come in, Dr. Freeman. We believe that you can use your persuasive abilities to give them a good scare. We want you to let the resistance know that you may be new around here but you mean business, understand?” Gordon nodded. “Good, do you think you could get your speech against the resistance ready in the next hour?”</p><p>Gordon thought about it for a moment before nodding once again, “I will have it done in thirty minutes or so.”</p><p>Breen smiled happily, “Excellent!” He moved to stand up and take his leave. “Well, once you are done send it to me so I can read it over for you. Meet me in my office once you are done.” Gordon gave a thumbs up and Breen nodded before turning to leave the room. The moment the other man left Gordon began typing away at his tablet.</p><p>Half an hour later Gordon sent the short speech to Breen for review and began heading for the man’s office. </p><p>The moment he stepped into the room Breen grabbed him by the wrist and sat him down in a chair set up next to him at his desk. Gordon couldn’t help but feel nervous while looking at what could only be two cameras in front of them, two soldiers operating them while another monitored the sound. Of course Dr. Chettmen and his eerie smile was there in the background making sure the broadcast ran smoothly. </p><p>The smiling man handed Gordon his tablet, which he never noticed was taken from him in the first place. The screen showed his revised speech, not much was changed, just a few minor corrections. While looking it over the tablet was unexpectedly snached from his grasp. A woman in a combine labeled uniform came up, turned Gordon’s chair toward her, and roughly pulled on his jaw so she could see his face and make sure there weren’t any blemishes that needed makeup. She made a slight “hmm” sound before messing with his hair and turning his chair back to face the camera. It all happened so fast Gordon felt jostled and dizzy.</p><p>“Are you ready, Dr. Freeman?” Breen said as he straightened himself up and fixed his posture. </p><p>Gordon blinked, softly shaking his head to bring his mind back to reality. He turned to the other man with an uneasy smile, “Ready as I’ll ever be I guess.” </p><p>Breen waved him off with a smile, “Oh don’t worry, you’ll do fine.” </p><p>“5...4...3..,” Another man in the same uniform as the lady began counting down and Breen’s focus was centered on the middle camera. Gordon mimicked Dr. Breen and sat up straight. “2..1,” The lights on the cameras lit up and suddenly everyone behind the scene went silent.</p><p>A smile grew across Breen’s face, not a genuine smile, but one that news anchors used when they were trying to act interested in the topic being discussed. “Good Morning, City Seventeen!”</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>The meeting at Kleiner’s lab was hours ago, early that morning before the sun even began to rise. After Barney stormed out, Alyx and Russell said their goodbyes to Kleiner and carefully made their journey’s back to their respective hide outs. Everyone was exhausted both emotionally and physically from being called so early for a meeting. Anyone who tried going back to sleep didn’t succeed. The current situation the resistance was in had everyone on edge.</p><p>It was currently 9:05 AM. The sun was finally starting to come up and CP officers were swapping shifts allowing those on night shift to rest.</p><p>Alyx was taking advantage of the CP shift change and began her long trek out to the less active side of the city. She made sure to stay out of sight of any CP and walked in the darker parts of the streets. Luckily the side of town where she was headed was close to the quarantine zone so most CP tried to stay away from that area. The only threats were headcrabs of all types and the rare zombie, which wasn’t anything Alyx couldn’t handle.</p><p>After she knew she was in the clear, she darted between two apartment buildings and down an alleyway. The old unkempt buildings were slightly dilapidated and half of one wasn’t even livable, but the large holes in the concrete walls made for good secret entrances away from the main street view. Once inside, Alyx dusted the concrete dust off and walked up a few flights of stairs before reaching the floor she was looking for. At the very end of the hallway was one door barely hidden in an indent in the wall. </p><p>The sound of static could be heard coming from an old analogue TV from within the room. She softly knocked and waited. No answer. She huffed. “Barney, it’s Alyx. Can I come in?” There was shuffling from the other side of the door before it swung open. Barney didn’t even look before he turned and went to go back to his place by a window at a table, beer in hand. Alyx walked in and shut the door behind her. “Well hello to you too,” she said, her words covered in sarcasm as she walked over to join him. “Still a little grumpy about what dad said, huh?” </p><p>He shrugged and looked out the window, “It's my fault. I let my anger get the best uh’me and took it out on everyone else. I’m not angry with your dad, just angry with myself.” Barney pushed a bottle toward Alyx who took it and popped the lid off.</p><p>“Don’t take it out on yourself, Barney. There isn’t anything we could have done to have stopped this.”</p><p>Barney set his bottle down after taking a sip and chuckled, “If I had been look’n at those cams like I should have been do’n I would’a seen 'im. I would have gotten to ‘im before that other officer did. He’d be in his HEV suit and at Eli’s or White Forest by now.” </p><p>Alyx couldn’t stand hearing him blame himself for something out of his control. “Barney, none of this is anyone’s fault. The only one to blame is Breen and his partner in crime, Chettmen. And I’m pretty sure Judith fits in there somewhere too.” </p><p>Barney nodded at that. “I don’t trust her. At all. Yer dad says she is there to help report back on what Breen has plans to do, but the way she acts when she reports just feels wrong.”</p><p>“But Gordon’s situation is nothing to mull over. You can’t blame yourself. The best thing we can do is help him without risking anyone else’s life, including your own.” Alyx tried to make Barney see the brighter side of their predicament. And while Alyx didn’t want to put anyone’s life over another person, she grew up with Barney by her side, she only knew Gordon from stories and pictures. She would be devastated if she ever lost her Uncle and best friend. But Barney couldn’t see that. He always put his life before anyone else’s.</p><p>The room grew silent. Both of them sat staring out the window at the sunrise while sipping on their drinks. It was a bit early in the day to be drinking but drinking edicate had died decades ago alongside civilization.</p><p>The analogue TV suddenly broke the silence as it crackled to life with Dr. Breen’s voice and face, “Good Morning, City Seventeen!” His voice echoed across the city outside the open window.</p><p>“Huh, it's a bit early for a Breencast,” Alyx said as she glanced at the TV on the table in front of them. </p><p>Barney nodded in agreement, giving a half-hearted ‘mhm’ as he took a swig of his drink.</p><p>“I know I usually do not do live broadcasts like this, but today is a special occasion.”</p><p>Barney and Alyx looked at each other and silently argued if this was going to be about who they were thinking of. Both of their eyes were suddenly glued to the screen, giving the TV their full attention. Neither of them spoke while they took in what Breen had to say. </p><p>“Today I would like to introduce to you the newest member of our administration. Welcome, Dr. Gordon Freeman!” Breen smiled and gestured to the person sitting next to him while the camera panned out to reveal a slightly nervous Gordon. </p><p>Both Alyx and Barney hissed as they saw the different and new markings on Gordon’s face. “What did they do to him? Why does he have a tattoo of the Combine symbol on his face?” Alyx asked. </p><p>Barney shook his head, “I..Is that a collar around his neck? What is he, a damn dog?!” He silently vowed to punch the person responsible.</p><p>Gordon sheepishly smiled and waved to the camera. He held up his hands and began to sign, “I am happy to be a part of this wonderful administration and cannot wait to start working for our benefactors. The others here in the Citadel have been very kind and helpful in getting me settled in my new home.” Barney easily read the sign language, but was taken aback when a translator, seemingly from his collar, began speaking for him. </p><p>Dr. Breen nodded proudly. “Dr. Freeman here will be taking over the daily broadcasts for me. He will address any concerns you may have and important reminders or announcements for the time being.” Gordon smiled, trying and failing to not let his nervousness be too obvious.</p><p>Breen turned to Gordon. “Now, Dr. Freeman. I know you haven’t been here long, but so far, from what you have seen, what do you think of our lovely City?” </p><p>Gordon seemed to think before replying, “I am happy to call this City my new home. The Civil Protection officers stationed everywhere make me feel safe and welcome. My only concern is the violence and disobedience of certain citizens.” </p><p>Breen nodded again in response, his expression shifted to one of understanding. “That was my next question for you, actually. What is your idea about those unruly citizens who call themselves <i>‘the Resistance’</i>?” </p><p>Suddenly the camera focused only on Gordon, zooming in so only he was visible. Gordon looked directly at the camera, his expression dropped to a deadpan stare filled with anger and disgust. The change in tone was so drastic that it was disturbing. “I believe the Resistance is made of people who are ruthless and aggressive. Resistance members only care about themselves. They claim they rebel in the name of freedom and against the unfair rule of our so called <i>’violent’</i> benefactors. Yet they are the ones who are the danger to us. Running around, destroying property, and taking innocent civilian and officer lives is not freedom. Its murder. They are the reason we have to enforce so many strict rules. So I believe the resistance has long overstayed their welcome. I speak directly to the resistance leaders when I say, heed this as your final warning.” Gordon signed aggressively with every word, his collar’s voice only further expressing his anger using the correct tone of voice. </p><p>Barney unplugged the TV; if he didn’t he would have thrown it out the window. He was furious, tears welling in his eyes as his chest began to ache with grief and rage. He held his face in his hands and let out a ragged, shaky breath. “God.. Gord’n… what have they done to ya..,” he whispered to himself and quietly sobbed into his hands. He felt betrayed, like Gordon’s words had kicked him in the chest leaving a deep aching pain. </p><p>Alyx watched as Barney broke down. All she could do was put a comforting hand on his shoulder and rub his back. “He didn’t mean it, Barney...” </p><p>He sniffled and wiped his face, “They are feed’n him nothing but lies!” Alyx nodded in agreement, “I know. And as of right now we are in no condition to charge in and get him. Though from the looks of it, I don’t think he’ll come with us willingly.”</p><p>She held her arms out for a hug and Barney gladly accepted the embrace. They both sat there hugging in silence, save for the distant echo of Gordon’s mumbled words from various monitors and speakers across the city. It was almost peaceful in a way. That is until they were both jolted apart by the alarming sounds of yelling and gun fire. Sirens blared as ACPs rushed past the building on the streets below. Both Barney and Alyx exchanged looks of alarm and confusion. </p><p>All across the city the over watch voice crackled over the speakers. “Attention Please. Anti-civil activity has been detected in this community. All citizens displaying anti-civil behavior will be prosecuted immediately. Civil Protection team: alert. Code: Assemble. Clamp. Contain.”</p><p>Alyx and Barney were quick to make their way out of the makeshift apartment and up to the building's roof to see what exactly was going on. They were both surprised to see small groups of rebels throwing things at CP officers. Messages and lambda symbols were being spray painted on walls of buildings and Combine propaganda. Mini riots broke out in the streets all because of Gordon’s new Combine appearance. Barney quickly ducked down and dragged Alyx down with him when a sudden hunter chopper flew very low over them. Alyx gasped in surprise and watched the chopper with wide eyes.</p><p>“All of this is because of Gordon’s message?”</p><p>Barney shook his head as he watched a sneaky rebel finish spraying his own message on a wall, “It's not necessarily because of him... but the person who is controlling ‘im like a remote control robot.” The freshly sprayed message read <i>’He’s not your puppet,’</i> accompanied by an image of a struggling silhouette, presumably a poorly drawn Gordon, tied to strings. The puppet was tugging at a particular string that was tied tightly around his throat. Barney didn’t even want to think about what that string resembled or implied, but his mind couldn’t help but wander to darker thoughts. He shuddered and snapped himself out of whatever horrible trance his mind had caught him in.</p><p>The Citadel began to dispatch hunter choppers, its alarms mixing with the sounds of distant gunshots that rang out across the city. Above all the noise the over watch voice rang out once again: “Attention All ground Protection Team: Alert. High levels of anti-civil activity. Code: Lock. Cauterize. Stabilize.”</p><p>Sounds of flashing cameras and incoming manhacks weren’t far. Barney stood up and grabbed Alyx by the arm. “Damn it! Not now,” he cursed to himself. “We need to get back inside before we get caught.” </p><p>Alyx huffed and jerked her arm back out of his grip. “But we aren’t the ones rioting! And half of those rebels don’t even know what they are rioting about. We need to stop them before CP does.”</p><p>Barney let out a frustrated growl. “Alyx. They don’t care. At this point we could be captured for any number a’reasons. They’ll kill n’capture anyone that ain't in their living quarters. It is safer for us t’get back inside and hide until this all dies down.”</p><p>Alyx gave the rioters below them one last glance before reluctantly complying with Barney’s wishes. They both rushed back inside and down to his apartment. He made sure to barricade the door and draw the curtains just in case. </p><p>CP was being overwhelmed. The over watch announcer blared warnings and orders over loudspeakers while soldiers and elites were being deployed to help take some of the load off of CP. Barney had no plans of leaving, even if it was time for his CP shift. Him and Alyx were staying put.</p><p>Alyx heard a ringing coming from her ear piece. She reached up to answer the call. “Hello?”</p><p>“Hey baby, Izzy told me about what was happening in the city. I was just callin’ to make sure you are alright.” It was Eli; he sounded relieved to hear his daughter’s voice.</p><p>She smiled. “Yes, Dad, I’m fine. I’m hunkered down here at Barney’s place. We’re fine.” </p><p>Barney sipped his beer and chuckled when he realized who she was talking to.</p><p>“Alright, baby. You just stay safe with Barney, ok? I love you.”</p><p>“I promise, I’ll stay safe. I love you too, dad.”</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>The time was 3:32 PM. The evening sun hung low in the sky and began to hide behind the tall building that was the Citadel causing it to cast a shadow over most of the city below. The city had been on high alert ever since the broadcast from that morning. Street wars between rebels and Civil Protection officers continued well into the afternoon. While most of them died down, a select few refused. The over watch voice announced a citywide lock down. No one was allowed to be seen in the streets except soldiers and CP officers. Anyone caught out of their living quarters was detained or shot dead on sight.</p><p>Meanwhile, in the higher levels of the Citadel Dr. Breen was in his office facing the large monitors behind his desk. The room was dark, only lit by the light from the screens mounted on the wall. The largest monitor displayed the assumed face of an Advisor.</p><p>“You said allowing the Free Man in and making him one of us would discourage this type of behavior out of the enemy? Yet it only seems to be fueling their efforts,” the Advisor said in its own distorted language while a translator, similar to Gordon’s, spoke where Breen could understand.</p><p>Dr. Breen stood nervously on the over side of his desk fidgeting with his hands. “Yes, but my plans with Gordon aren’t finished! This type of thing takes time to show progress. Given time, the resistance will see this is <i>’the real Gordon’</i> speaking and thus destroy their ideas of ever winning this war.” Breen tried to lay his plan out for the Advisor to understand.</p><p>The grub-like creature made garbling noises of disapproval, “Letting an enemy such as The Free Man in our territory is risky. So whatever you plan on doing better work. We are tired of empty promises, Breen.”</p><p>The man nodded frantically. “Yes I understand this is very risky but please you must give this time. Gordon Freeman is only such a threat because he seems to be unstoppable, immortal even! He survived Black Mesa and killed the Nihilanth while having every deadly weapon and army aimed at him! Not to mention he is very intelligent.” He froze as the weight of what he had said finally hit him and suddenly Breen had an idea.</p><p>His nervous demeanor changed to relaxed and calm as a mischievous smirk grew on his face, “In fact, Dr. Freeman has such high intelligence that I believe if given the right tools he could recreate Dr. Eli Vance’s research and findings on Local Teleportation Technology that you want and <i>much</i> more.” He cupped his hands together while his smirk grew into a grin.</p><p>The Advisor stayed quiet but seemed interested in letting Breen continue. </p><p>“And as I had mentioned a moment ago, he is practically an unstoppable force. Maybe you would be willing to strike a deal?”</p><p>The creature let out a low grumble as it thought. “What type of deal are you suggesting?”</p><p>“I provide you with the teleportation research and knowledge you desire <i>and</i> a powerful intelligent super soldier.”</p><p>It hummed, or at least it sounded like humming, “And what is it you request in return?”</p><p>Dr. Breen thought on the question for a moment before choosing his words wisely, “Whatever you are willing to offer.”</p><p>There was a long moment of silence, neither living beings in the room moved. Their “eye contact” seemingly locked onto one another. Scared that if either of them moved then the other would break the deal. </p><p>“...How can The Free Man provide a soldier?” </p><p>Breen cleared his throat. “Well I have given this some thought for some time now. I have plans to weaponize him and use him against the resistance. If it proves to be a success, then we make permanent modifications.”</p><p>“Would it be possible to then make a digital copy of his conscience? Multiply him?”</p><p>Breen was puzzled. “You mean make an army of clones?” </p><p>“Precisely. If he is as unstoppable and intelligent as you say then there would be no reason to just own one. It would be much more efficient if there were an entire army of Free Men. As long as they are ours to keep under our command, yes?”  </p><p>“Yes! Of course, I can see if that is possible.” Breen had never thought of creating an army of brainwashed Gordons. Weaponizing Gordon was his intention from the very beginning, yes. But never to such a large scale.</p><p>The alien made foreign noises of what could only be approval of some sort. “Excellent. Before any deals are official we want proof that this isn’t just another one of your false promises. Are we clear...?” </p><p>Breen nodded. “Yes! Of course! As long as you provide the materials necessary to research and construct a factory then we will uphold our end of the bargain. Without the proper tools, Gordon will not be able to do the research.”</p><p>“We shall provide what is needed.”</p><p>“Thank you! Now, what will we get in return?”</p><p>There was another long silence as the creature thought about its decision. “...The Human species will be rewarded and we will lift a few of our restrictions as long as you provide us The Free Man and evidence of his worth.”</p><p>Dr. Breen’s eyes grew wide. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. <i>’One man? It's just that easy?,’</i> He snapped himself out of his thoughts and without another word he sealed the deal, “Yes!!” </p><p>Almost immediately he mentally kicked himself in the ass for the unprofessionalism, “I...I mean um, yes, that sounds like a reasonable offer. On behalf of the human species I accept.” </p><p>The creature gave a slight nodding motion. “We request a monthly report on The Free Man’s progress. A payload with your requested materials is being sent to your planet via teleportation and should arrive shortly. Do not fail us this time, Breen.” </p><p>The man nodded in response and nervously said his goodbyes. “Yes, Yes. Of course. I promise we will not let you down. Goodbye!” Once the call was officially hung up, Breen let out a ragged breath. His entire body began to tremble from both the adrenaline rush and anxiety of the previous conversation. He shakily made his way to his chair and put his head in his hands, trying to calm his breathing. </p><p>Footsteps announced the presence of another person in the room as they stepped out from the dark corner in the back. Dr. Breen did not show any sign of alarm as the footsteps grew closer to him. A gentle, yet cold, hand came up and rubbed his tense shoulders while the other person leaned against him. “I, for one, think that was a successful deal you made, <i>darling</i>,” a familiar cold yet loving voice whispered to him. </p><p>Breen softly smiled and moved his hands out of the way to look up at his smiling partner who continued to help ease his shaking and tense body. Chettmen’s ever present smile was much softer and warmer than usual. “Thank you, Jamie... Those meetings always get so stressful.”</p><p>Jameson leaned on Breen’s desk, all but sitting on it, and ran a hand through his partner’s hair. “Hmm, I could tell. From where I was you looked like a nervous wreck. Almost as if you were going to melt into a puddle.”</p><p>They both softly chuckled and stared into each other’s eyes. Breen leaned into Chettmen’s touch. “It's times like that when I wished I never accepted to be Earth’s administrator. Making decisions that could cost the human race an extinction event does not sit well on one man’s shoulders,” Breen spoke with a bit of unease in his voice. </p><p>“Then it is a good thing you have me here. I, for one, think you make an <i>excellent</i> administrator, dear~” Chettmen purred, leaning closer. Breen’s smile returned with a light hearted chuckle. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against Chettmen’s, “Thank you for believing in me, Jamie...” </p><p>The other man’s small smile grew slightly, showing a few teeth, “Of course.” </p><p>The two sat there staring at each other before closing the gap, sharing a pleasant kiss. Wallace’s hand reached around and gently held the smaller man’s neck as an attempt to deepen their kiss. Immediately Chettmen’s body tensed as wiggled out of his partner’s grasp and pushed away. Breen almost fell face first out of his chair. Thankfully he caught himself on his desk. He whipped his head around to see Chettmen straightening his lab coat. </p><p>“W-what did you do that for?” Breen asked frantically.</p><p>“Do <i>what</i>, dear?” He asked innocently.</p><p>Breen’s expression deadpanned, “Why did you push me away?”</p><p>Chettmen chuckled, “Oh thaat~...Because I felt like it.” Breen frowned at that. Jameson stuck his bottom lip out while leaning in and softly patting the side of Breen’s flushed and confused face.. “Aww poor innocent Wallace..~,” He used baby talk as if he were speaking to a sad child.</p><p>The older man felt hurt and angered and his expression reflected that. “I am tired of you belittling me. Doing and saying hurtful things. And every time I ask you about it you never have an outright answer.” </p><p>Chettmen gently cupped both sides of Breen’s face. “Hm, what a shame~” His loving smile shifted into something a little more sinister.<br/>
Dr. Breen growled and shoved Chettmen’s hands away. When Chettmen began his fake offended act he simply ignored it, turning his attention to his work on his desk, shooting his lover a heated glare in the process. “I am not going to tolerate your pointless mind games any longer,” his voice was cold and laced with venom. “Now <i>get out</i> of my office, Chettmen.” </p><p>“Hmm. Very well,” Jameson did not put up a fight as he began making his way for the exit. “Good luck trying to come up with a way to weaponize Gordon on your own.” </p><p>Breen froze as he was hit by realization. He looked up at the man, watching him walk away. “You’re not going to help?”</p><p>Jameson turned to face the other, a smirk plastered on his face. “Why should I? It seems you are fully capable of handling the Combine on your own. You don’t need me anymore, yes?”</p><p>Breen felt panic strike through him. “No!! I am not firing you from your job! Of course I still need you! I am just saying we need a break from each other.” He stood and came up to Chettmen, putting on a stern expression as to try and get his point across. “I am just tired of you treating me like I’m some toy you can just play around with! I am not as stupid as you make me sound or feel. I am a human and you will treat me as such.”</p><p>Jameson gave him an amused look which only fueled the fire. “You aren’t even taking me seriously <i>now,</i> Jameson!” He growled and got in the other man’s space, anything to make Chettmen feel intimidated. “Need I remind you I am your boss? And what I say goes.” </p><p>Chettmen did not seem fazed in the slightest. His eye brow raised with curiosity. “Or <i>what?</i> You will kill me?” He was trending in dangerous waters, and he was fully aware of this.</p><p>It was as if a fire was burning in the pit of Breen’s stomach. “No.” Smoke and ash rising up as the embers lit up his eyes with an eerily calm rage, “I’ll make you <b>suffer.</b>” </p><p>The room fell quiet. Jameson’s amused smile twitched. He never expected Breen to openly threaten him. For once he felt as if he did not have the high ground, that is until reality sunk back in. </p><p>His smug expression returned. “Oh is that so? Then how will any of my essential work get done if I am too busy being tortured?” Now it was Chettmen’s turn to get in the other’s face. “Last time I checked, I was the only one with the knowledge and skills to run the Nova Prospekt laboratory and conduct any procedures and experiments there?” </p><p>Just as Breen thought he was on top, Chettmen was quick to swap the roles. His intimidation act deflated with his expression. Jameson was right. He was the head scientist in Nova Prospekt, or even the Combine Administration for that matter. If he was taken for disciplining there would be no progress.</p><p>“That's what I thought~” The smaller man cooed. </p><p>Wallace sighed in defeat. He had one final option left if he was going to get Chettmen’s help with his recent deal with the Combine. He was going to have to beg. Reluctantly he reached out and grabbed both of Chettmen’s arms out of desperation. “Jameson, <i>please.</i> I cannot do any of this without you,” he was all but on his hands and knees begging at the other man’s feet.</p><p>He would be lying if he said he didn’t see this coming, or that he wasn’t enjoying it. Every pleaful cry that came from Breen’s mouth only made his smile grow. An outsider looking at their relationship would describe it as toxic and unhealthy, but to Chettmen it was only part of a game they played. A never ending tug of war where most of the time he was the one pulling Breen into the mud. </p><p>Breen was fully aware of this, and while he didn’t enjoy it he knew there was no way around it. This was simply Chettmen’s way of showing affection. Breen learned that early on in their relationship back at Black Mesa. Chettmen did not waste his time on someone he did not deem worthy of his energy and attention. Running Breen in circles making him chase his own tail was his way of saying <i>’You are worth something in my eyes.’</i> And in return Breen gave in every time, because he was a sucker for the man in front of him.</p><p>Jameson let out a dramatic sigh and looked away. He felt Breen’s grip on his arms tighten before he looked back down at him, his smile softening once again. “I suppose I could aid you in your project.”</p><p>Dr. Breen let out a shaky sigh of relief, he slowly stood back up with the help of his partner. He leaned Chettmen’s head close and pressed a small loving kiss to his head as a thank you. Earning a flushed smile from the smaller man.</p><p>“I suppose I should get to work then?” Chettmen said in a light hearted tone.</p><p>“If you wish. But do not start constructing anything until I get to look it over first, understand?”</p><p>“Of course, dear~ I will have it done before nightfall.” Jameson patted Breen’s hand in his own.</p><p>Breen nodded in agreement with a gentle smile. “Sounds perfect! I will be looking forward to it.” </p><p>And with that they shared one last kiss before parting to work on their new project. As always it seems Gordon’s fate is unknowingly placed in the cold hands of Jameson Chettmen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>From this chapter going forward we will be getting into the more juicy parts of the story so buckle up! Its gonna be a rollercoaster ride from here on out, and right now we are being strapped in tight. And also performing safety checks of course. We don't want any fatalities now do we? :)</p><p>Also I learned how to make lines! Now I don't have to press underscore a thousand times!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Stand By</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>City Seventeen’s largest stockyard was bustling with activity. One by one, Razor trains loaded down with various materials pulled in as civilian yard workers moved to unload them. All-day and night trains came and went. The train station hadn’t seen this much activity since the construction of the Citadel, so what exactly did the Combine need all of these resources for?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>City Seventeen’s largest stockyard was bustling with activity. One by one, Razor trains loaded down with various materials pulled in as civilian yard workers moved to unload them. All-day and night trains came and went. The train station hadn’t seen this much activity since the construction of the Citadel, so what exactly did the Combine need all of these resources for? That was the question Alyx asked herself when Barney had told her he had been changed over to the shipping yard shift. She sat on top of a small crate in the corner of Kleiner’s lab, lost in thought.</p><p>“Did you happen to see any blueprints or hear any plans of what they might be needing those materials for?” asked Eli, leaning against a makeshift table. </p><p>Barney shook his head, “No. I’m only there t’guard the materials and make sure none of the civilian workers slack off. I doubt they’d tell us anything; we’re just Civil Protection officers.”</p><p>Alyx’s face twisted. “I find it kinda odd that they are using CPs to guard the train yard and not Combine soldiers or other higher-ups.” </p><p>Barney shrugged. “I don’t know either. I’m just doin’ as I’m told.” </p><p>Eli paced around the room with his hand resting on his chin. “Well, with Barney there to help, I think we should send in a civilian worker of our own to get some intel.” </p><p>Both Barney and Alyx nodded. “I did overhear something about a truck comin’ to haul off the building materials tomorrow to some construction site. No idea where though,” Barney said as he recalled the day’s events.</p><p>Alyx perked up. “Then we should have someone stay with Barney at the stockyard, and someone else follows the truck to see where it goes.” </p><p>Eli nodded and thought quietly for a moment before speaking. “I’ll stay with Barney. You go find out where that truck is going.”</p><p>Alyx immediately disagreed. “No, dad. You aren’t going to put yourself on the front lines like that. It’s too risky.” </p><p>Eli chuckled softly and gently held both of Alyx’s shoulders in his hands. Alyx looked down at the ground, trying not to think about what might happen if he was to get caught. “Baby, I know you worry for me, but I’ll be fine. I’ve done these types of undercover jobs many times, so I know what I’m do’n, alright? Besides, Barney will be there to watch my back to make sure I don’t get caught.” </p><p>She glanced up at Barney, who gave her a reassuring smile. “I’ll take good care of yer ol’ man. I won’t let ‘im get caught, kid.”</p><p>Alyx closed her eyes and sighed in defeat. “Fine. You win. But if anyone starts getting even a little bit suspicious I-” </p><p>“I will get him outta there. Don’t worry, Alyx,” Barney cut her off before she could finish. “I think you’re forget’n that I’m the Chief of the armed forces for the Resistance. I believe I can handle a few nosey stuck-up CPs.” </p><p>That earned a small chuckle from Alyx, who put her hands up. “Alright! Alright! I trust you know what you are doing. But if my dad gets caught, I won’t ever let you live it down, Calhoun.” She smirked and pointed at him as a light threat. </p><p>He rolled his eyes playfully in response, “Sure.”</p><p>Kleiner came walking through the entrance with a box of rations and a few scavenged food items, which he set down on the table next to Alyx. She peeked inside and started looking around for any snacks that looked appealing. </p><p>“Heya Izzy, where have you been?” Eli asked. </p><p>Kleiner hung his overcoat on a hook before turning and readjusting his glasses. “I went to go get my rations and scavenge for a few other things. They barely give you enough food in those things to last a week. Besides, the food I did find is quite hard to come by these days.”</p><p>Barney raised an eyebrow and leaned over to get a look at the box’s contents. Alyx gasped. “No way!” She quickly reached deep in the box and pulled out a bar that was packaged in a faded brown plastic wrapper. Her eyes sparkled as she looked it over in her hands. </p><p>Barney’s mouth dropped when he looked up at the bar in her hands. He snatched it from her and looked at it closer in disbelief. “You found <i>chocolate!?</i>”</p><p>Alyx frowned and greedily reached over, snatching it back. “Hey! Finders keepers!” </p><p>Kleiner and Eli laughed while they watched Barney and Alyx fight over the candy bar. “No need to fight over it; there are a few more at the bottom. I found them in a building not far from here. Looked to have been an office building at some point. I was hiding in it to get away from a few officers who seemed suspicious of me. While I was there, I was surprised to see untouched vending machines, so I raided them with what little contents they had left.” </p><p>Barney quickly digs through the box, pulling out a small bright red plastic bag with a faint rainbow on the front, followed by white Cyrillic words. Barney almost teared up reading over the faded words, “I haven’t seen Skittles in <i>years.</i>” </p><p>Alyx looked at Barney’s loot with confusion. “What are Skittles?” </p><p>Barney tore open the red packaging and dumped a few out into his hand. “Rainbow colored pellets of artificially-fruit-flavored sugar.” </p><p>“Oh wow! Sounds sOoOo appetizing!” Her words dripped with sarcasm. He rolled his eyes and held his hand out to offer her one. She looked at them with curiosity. “Does it matter which one I get?” </p><p>Barney shook his head. “Nah, they tried to make you think that each color had different flavors, but really they all taste the same.” </p><p>Alyx grabbed the green one and popped it in her mouth. Her eyes lit up as she chewed on the sweet hard candy. </p><p>He put a few in his own mouth and closed his eyes with a sigh savoring the flavor. Alyx reached over to grab a few more when Barney lightly slapped her hand away. “Uh-uh, you got the chocolate bar. I get the Skittles.” She crossed her arms and <i>“pouted.”</i></p><p>Eli chuckled and shook his head. “Well, I am happy you were able to get away from those CPs without gettin’ hurt, Izzy.” </p><p>Kleiner nodded. “Me too. They got a little too close for comfort. Though on my way back, I did see a few new posters I do not believe I have seen before.” </p><p>Eli gave Kleiner a puzzled look, “What did they look like?” </p><p>“Well, it seemed to be an image of an Elite soldier holding a gun with his foot propped up on the head of a person with a lambda badge on. Another civilian was cowering behind them, holding onto the soldier. There were words, but I did not have a chance to read them. It was oddly unsettling,” Kleiner explained. </p><p>Eli held his chin in thought. “Hmm. That is a bit alarming.”</p><p>Barney and Alyx were snapped out of their candy trance and quickly joined the new conversation. </p><p>Barney furrowed his brow. “Now that you mention it. I think I’ve seen somethin’ similar to that recently? But what I saw wasn’t exactly that. It was just a close up of what looked like an Elite helmet and said somethin’ along the lines of ‘do not resist.’”</p><p>“This is just the Combine’s response to what happened after Gordon’s message a few days ago. It's nothing we need to look too deep into. After all, we need t’focus on their new project they are cook’n up first.” Eli decided the new resistance-centered propaganda was nothing important.</p><p>“I mean, who’s to say the two aren’t connected in some way?” Alyx added.</p><p>Barney popped a few more Skittles in his mouth. “Well, we won’t know until we go snoop’n around tomorrow.” He said while folding up the red package and sliding the remaining Skittles into his CP coat. “Shift starts at 6 in the mornin’, so I’ll meet you both there then.” </p><p>Alyx turned to her father and nodded. “Better be bright-eyed and bushy-tailed then!” </p><p>Eli laughed. “Oh, don’t you worry, I’ll be here.” </p><p>Barney chuckled. “Alright. See y’all tomorrow, bright and early!” He turned, heading for the door, snapping his mask back into place.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>The stockyard was a lot busier today than it had been in the previous days. Large sheets of that same foreign metal the Citadel was made of were being loaded off a train car and into the back of a truck. Reactors, terminals, and other unidentified bulky machinery were unloaded as well. The largest machines were being transported via dropships.</p><p>Dawning the civilian worker uniform, Eli carried a wooden crate to the truck’s back. Barney wasn’t far, no matter where Eli went. He made sure to stay close by in case something was to go wrong. Alyx hid somewhere nearby, waiting for the truck to depart. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary to the unknowing eye.</p><p>Eli found a terminal that a Combine employee was using. The Combine employees, as they are called, were mainly from the Citadel. They were transhumans that wore a dark suit with various Combine symbols. They were the ones who were assigned the minor jobs. Though they looked the most human out of all the transhumans, they acted more robotic than a Combine soldier.</p><p>Getting close, Eli saw the employee scanning the different machines and boxes being unloaded. Any time an item was scanned, a holographic image of a large machine appeared on the terminal. A bright orange section of the machine lit up to identify the item’s purpose in the blueprints.</p><p>There had to be a way to get that employee away from that terminal, but the supposed woman standing in front of it did not seem to be leaving any time soon. </p><p>Barney noticed what caught Eli’s attention and glanced around at his fellow officers. Other CPs started pointing him out because he wasn’t doing his job. Barney was quick to react. “I’ll handle this one,” he said through his distorted voice changer. The other officers nodded and relaxed.</p><p>He came walking up to Eli and roughly grabbed his shoulder. “Get back to work.” Eli jumped and felt fear fill his body. A quick glance down at the officer’s ID and Eli relaxed. “Yes, sir, my bad,” he said in response.</p><p>Barney pulled him close and whispered, “It's too out in the open.” To not draw in suspicion, he pushed Eli away and activated his stun baton. “Now go!” Eli nodded understandingly and went to go unload more boxes.</p><p>“You guys doing alright down there?” Alyx whispers through her headset. Barney looks around for anyone who might hear him before he answers, “Yeah, if I can keep yer dad from tryin’ a nab stuff that's out in the open.” Alyx let out a half-hearted laugh, “Just keep him out of trouble for me, Barney..” D0g suddenly whirrs and nudges Alyx to get her attention. “What is it, boy?” D0g points her in the direction of a little peek window they had made in the building they were hiding in. Alyx peeked out and watched as two soldiers began closing up the cargo truck, followed by the low rumble of the truck’s engine. “Hey, Barney. Looks like the truck is heading out soon. Dog and I are gonna follow it.” </p><p>“Alright, but you two better be careful. I’d hate to have t’come and drag all three of you back t’ Kleiner’s.” </p><p>Alyx smiled, “Don’t worry, Barney, D0g’s got me if we get into any trouble.”</p><p>Alyx looked up at D0g, “You ready, boy?” D0g nodded excitedly and made a soft whining sound. She laughed and climbed on top of the large robot. D0g waited until the truck started to pull out before he ducked down out of the broken-down building and began running alongside the road, keeping a few dilapidated buildings between them and the Combine for cover.</p><p>Barney watched the truck pull out and sighed. He knew Alyx could protect herself, but he couldn’t imagine what he’d do if they ever lost Alyx. He’d watched that kid grow up. He couldn’t help but smile at the thought of 6-year-old Alyx running around with a small watermelon-sized D0g chasing after her.</p><p>He was brought out of his thoughts when he realized he had lost sight of Eli. He quickly searched around while trying not to catch the attention of other CP officers. No one seemed on high alert so he could rule out Eli getting caught. Eli’s disappearance could only mean he found something. Now all Barney had to do was find Eli before any other CP’s did.</p><p>Just as Barney was about to start panicking, he found a small alcove with a door off to the side in the shade. He looked around to make sure he wasn’t being followed before he slowly pushed open the door and slipped in. Sure enough, Eli was standing at a Combine console, a Combine data bank in hand. “Come on, just a little more time..” </p><p>Barney stood by the door and made sure no one came in. Eli jumped at the slight sound of another person’s presence. Slowly he turned around and saw a CP officer standing at the door looking out the window with his hand on his holstered gun. <i>Barney.</i> It was only Barney. Eli let out a breath of relief before turning back and focusing on getting the rest of the data copied and downloaded onto the empty data pack.</p><p>Both men held their breath as time felt like it crept by them slowly. Every minute they spent there was another chance of getting caught. They both stood so silently still that the only sound in the room was their hearts beating in their ears aside from the hum of the console. Any time anyone looked in their general direction, Barney’s shaky hand gripped his silenced pistol; he couldn’t take any chances. Eli was all but counting down the time as he watched the download bar on the main screen. </p><p><i>”The download was taking too long,”</i> Barney thought as he debated on grabbing Eli and bailing. Just as he turned to confront Eli with his idea, the data had finished downloading, and the console ejected the data pack. Eli quickly unplugged the data pack and turned to Barney, “It's done. Now we need to get out of here.” </p><p>Barney glanced at him before turning back to the window, “Our shift doesn’t end for another hour. They’ll notice we are gone. Well, that I’m gone at least. I can’t afford to blow my cover.”</p><p>“Well, we can’t just carry a loaded-down data pack around like it's nothing.”</p><p>Barney held out his hand, “Hand it t’me. I’ll hide it in my uniform. They’re less likely to ask me about anything suspicious than they are you.” Eli reluctantly handed Barney the data pack. He grabbed it and opened his CP vest and undercoat, shoving the data pack in his vest pocket where he kept an old photo and any other things he didn’t want the Combine seeing. Eli stood and watched to make sure no one was coming while Barney reassembled his uniform. Once everything was zipped up in place, he nodded to Eli.</p><p>He peeked out the door to make sure the coast was clear before he walked out and signaled Eli to follow. Eli waited a few minutes before he, too, walked out of the building. </p><p>All was clear until another CP officer spotted Eli walking from the building’s general direction. Barney tried his best to reassure his fellow officer that Eli was just trying to unload the last train car, but that didn’t make the officer any less suspicious. They would just have to play it safe for the rest of their shifts.</p><p>
  <b>“Hey, I don’t mean to alarm ya, but I am in your ear now!”</b>
</p><p>Barney was jolted out of his daydreaming when a sudden voice came through his earpiece. Thankfully none of the other officers really noticed. </p><p>
  <b>”Did I scare ya? My bad! I was just trying to announce my presence.”</b>
</p><p>He sighed once he recognized who the voice belonged to, “It's alright, Russell. No one noticed.”</p><p><b>”Good! Last thing we want is Civil Protection to think you have a twitching paranoia problem.</b> Barney gave a small smile under his mask and a huff.</p><p>“You in touch with Alyx?” He asked a little quietly, keeping his distance from the other CPs so he could talk. </p><p><b>”Indeed I am! In fact, she is on the line right now.”</b> </p><p><b>”Hey guys, sorry, I gotta stay quiet. D0g and I are hiding.”</b> She spoke in a soft whisper, just barely able to be picked up by the microphone.</p><p> “Are ya able to see anything?”</p><p><b>”No, not really. I am waiting for the right time to take a peek. How are things for you and dad going? Did you guys find anything?”</b> </p><p>Barney glanced around to make sure no one was close enough to hear. “Yer dad found a console. He was able t’copy all its files to an empty data pack. For now, we are just waitin’ out our shifts,” he whispered.</p><p>There were faint sounds of excitement and celebration from the other end of Alyx’s line. Russell, on the other hand, let his excitement be known. <b>”Excellent work, fellas! Once you both get back to Kleiner’s, I’ll meet you there so we can review the data.”</b> Their joint excitement brought a small smile to Barney’s face under his mask. </p><p>After that, there was a long pause of silence before anyone spoke again. At first, Barney had thought the signal may have gone wrong and that he had been disconnected. That is until Alyx broke the silence with a sharp gasp. <b>”Alyx? Is everything ok?”</b> Russell asked in a concerned tone. </p><p>
  <b>”Yeah..I’m fine. But I think I have an idea of why the Combine needs those materials.”</b>
</p><p>Barney creased his brows and listened. “What are you see’n?” </p><p>
  <b>”It looks like an old run-down factory of some kind. I think they are trying to fix it up and use it as.. well, a <i>factory.</i>”</b>
</p><p>“Hmm.. I wonder what they are up to?”</p><p>Alyx let out another gasp, <b>”Oh shit.. I gotta go before I get caught. Come on D0g.”</b> There was a low mechanical whirr in the background. </p><p>Barney cursed under his breath, “Be careful, Alyx. I better see you at Kleiner’s when my shift is over, ok?” He tried to use his field commander voice, the one he uses when he talks to any of the rebels that are part of the Resistance’s armed forces, but it sounded more concerned than he intended. </p><p>
  <b>”I’ll be there, Barney.”</b>
</p><p>He only hoped that she would keep that promise. He doesn’t know what he would do if he lost her. He watched her grow up. Hell, he helped raise that little girl. The last thing he wanted to do was lose both of his best friends. And even then, he didn’t like to think of her nor Gordon in the past tense like that, but there was a strong chance Gordon wasn’t going to make it out of this. Barney knew that. He just hadn’t accepted it yet. </p><p>Who knew maybe all of this was just a wild goose chance for nothing. He thought about that often. The idea that the Combine was just making all these fake videos and files for them to find. To convince them that Gordon was back to lure them into a trap or distract them from something else. That the captured brainwashed Gordon was just a fake. He didn’t know if he’d rather all of this be fake or real. </p><p>A loud horn blew announcing the end of the workday and tore Barney out of his deep thoughts. He blinked rapidly to help bring himself back to reality and to push any tears that had formed out of his eyes. </p><p><i>’What is..? Oh right! Our shifts are over,’</i> he thought as he looked around. Everyone was headed for the exit. <i>’I need to find Eli.’</i> Looking through the crowd, it was hard to single out anyone; everyone was either wearing a CP uniform or a stockyard worker uniform. It didn’t help that both uniforms had masks. “Damn it.” He swore under his breath.</p><p>Barney made it out the other side of the crowd and still saw no sign of Eli. Once he got further away from the group and got on the route to Kleiner’s lab, he contacted Russell. </p><p>“Hey, Russell! You got eyes on Eli?”</p><p><b>”Did you lose my dad?”</b> Said Alyx in a suspicious tone.</p><p>He felt both nervous and relieved to hear her voice on the other end. “Uuhh.. Nooo…?”</p><p><b>”Hmm, his tracker says he was 50 meters ahead of you 6 minutes ago,”</b> Russell explained. Alyx’s laughter could be heard in the background.</p><p>Barney’s eyes grew wide as he started to pick up the pace, “What tha hell?! He didn’t even wait for me?” </p><p>
  <b>”Guess not!”</b>
</p><p>He let out a light-hearted laugh and shook his head while he walked quickly to Kleiner’s lab. If the risk of getting caught by other CP or cameras wasn’t so high, he would have been running, but he knew better.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>The door to Kleiner’s lab opened, and through it came a slightly out of breath Eli Vance. Alyx ran up to him and wrapped him in a hug immediately, to which he gladly returned with a laugh. “Thank god you got back safe,” She said as she tightened her grip on her dad. Eli held her close, “I am too, baby..I am too.” They both pulled away and smiled at each other before sitting down at a table for Eli to rest from the trip back. </p><p>“Ah! Glad to see you back safe, Eli!” Kleiner walked over with a cold beverage that he set on the table. “We all got a little worried when we heard Barney say he couldn’t find you.” </p><p>Eli laughed sheepishly. “I thought he was right behind me?” </p><p>“Nope!” Russell said from his computer setup. “You left him a long while back, Eli.”</p><p>“Well, I am sure Barney can handle himself. I doubt I could’ve done anything if we had been ambushed,” Eli said as he opened one of the drinks Kleiner gave them and took a long sip.</p><p>Just then, the door swung back open, and a breathless Barney came walking in. He plopped down at the table everyone was at and took his mask off with a groan. “Damn it, Eli! For a man in his 60’s with only one leg, you sure do move fast..”</p><p>Eli smiled and patted his back while the other took his bullet-proof vest off, “You’re not getting too old for this, now are you, Calhoun?” Barney leaned back in his chair and waved Eli off, “Nah! One er two cold beers and I’ll be right as rain.” That earned a soft chuckle out of Eli. </p><p>Kleiner smiled and handed Barney a cold unlabeled bottle and a snack from whatever he found the following day. “From the sounds of it, I assume all went well?”</p><p>“Thanks, doc,” Barney replied and popped the bottle open. Eli nodded, “In fact, it went more than well. I was able to find a console and fill an entire data pack of information on this new project of theirs.” Barney took a swig of his bottle before taking off the rest of his CP uniform and set the glowing data pack on the table. </p><p>Kleiner’s eyes lit up, “Excellent! We should get to decoding this right away!” Eli grabbed the pack and stood up. He made his way over to Russell’s setup to get to work on decoding and unpacking all the data.</p><p>Barney looked to Alyx, “So what did ya find, kiddo?” Alyx turned her attention back to Barney, “Oh, it was just some old run-down factory building. They were reinforcing the outside and bringing large equipment inside. I saw a glimpse of some type of modified Combine Elite uniform. I didn’t get a good look at it ‘cause right as I went to take a picture, another truck pulled up, and Dr. Breen got out,” Barney was surprised by that. “Yeah. So I decided it was probably safer if I just got outta there. Some guards and cameras caught me though on my way out. That's why I had to go quiet for a while.” </p><p>He nodded understandingly while he took a bite of the Russian equivalent to a Cheeto, it was stale, but at least it wasn’t whatever the Combine tried feeding them. He tried not to think of how many preservatives were in them to only be stale after sitting for 20 years or more.</p><p>“Alright, some of it is starting to come through, Eli.” Russell began examining the decoded files as they were popping up on his end. His facial expression changed at least five times while he read through the data, “Oh my… What IS this?!” Barney and Alyx came over to see what it was they had found. “What is it, Russ?” Asked Alyx.</p><p>“I..I think these are blueprints for a factory of some kind? For the one you were at, Alyx,” He explained. “And there are blueprints for a new armored suit here as well. It looks like a modified version of the Elite’s armor.” Russell moved to the side so everyone could look at the design. </p><p>Kleiner perked up immediately, “That looks like the soldier I saw on the new propaganda posters.” Eli nodded in agreement while he looked through some newly decoded documents. </p><p>“It isn’t a modified Elite soldier,” Everyone’s attention was suddenly on Eli now. “They are making a <i>new</i> soldier. And from the looks of it, they’ve only got one suit fully designed and built to use as a test run.” </p><p>Alyx paced while she thought. “So that factory I saw them working on is for when they get ready to mass-produce the suit?”</p><p>“Not the suit..<i>the soldier.</i>” Corrected Russell. “What tha hell is that suppose to mean?” Barney questioned while leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.</p><p>“It means right now they are using the suit as a test run. To work out any kinks the programming might have.” Eli explained. “Then later, make the suit permanent.” Barney looked horrified just thinking about it. </p><p>Russell pulled up a letter outlining the purpose of the new soldier. He leaned close to the screen and began to read it out loud. “It says here, <i>’The sole purpose of the Combine RH soldier is to locate, hunt, and contain any and all signs/acts of resistance. Anyone that claims to be part of or speak for the Lambda Resistance will be the primary target. This includes any actions or suspicion of anti-civil activity. Places of high resistance activity will be labeled as Resistance hot spots/bases and will be raided once the RH soldier deems them as such. </i></p><p><i>Anyone that the RH classifies as a non-essential threat will be nullified on-site, no questions asked. Essential threats will be captured, contained, and transported for questioning. Traders will be captured and taken into custody to be evaluated for modification surgery. Any traders not captured will be registered as anti-citizens in the system and will be nullified on site. This soldier is not to be used for any other raids or procedures of any kind. -Dr. Wallace Breen’</i>” Once Russell was done reading, everyone grew silent and still while they finished processing the new information.</p><p>“We’ll need to lay low once this <i>’RH soldier’</i> thing is let loose.” Barney’s voice wavered uneasily. “But we are already laying low,” Alyx said, confused. He held his hands in tight fists by his sides. “Not low enough,” his voice was stern and low. He was putting on his chief’s voice again, only this time he succeeded in sounding severe. </p><p>“Barney’s right. We may even want to consider moving Kleiner out of the city if it is possible,” Eli said in defeat. “Wh- and just give up on all of the progress we’ve made on the teleporter? And give up on the people here?” Alyx argued. “What other choices do we have, Alyx?” Barney argued back. “I’d rather have a few rebels die or get captured than our leaders. I know that sounds bad, but it's the truth. It’s the type of tough decision ya have to make in war.” </p><p>“Can we evacuate the rebels and others then too?” She asked desperately. “No. The last thing we need t’do is draw attention to ourselves. I hate to break it to ya Alyx, but ya can’t save everyone.” Barney’s voice grew cold and harsh.</p><p>“I’m sorry, honey..We are only doing this because it's the safest option,” Eli tried to reassure Alyx. </p><p>“But it's only one soldier against all of us,” Alyx tried to argue one last time, but Barney shot her down again.</p><p>“I’m not take’n any chances, Alyx. As a Chief Resistance member, I order you to stop argue’n with me.” </p><p>She started to tear up, “I was talking to my uncle, but I guess I can’t have that in war either.” With that, Alyx walked off, with Eli following after her. </p><p>“Alyx Vance! Come back here, right now!”</p><p>Barney’s stern expression fell. That hurt deeper than he would’ve liked it to have. He hadn’t ever talked to her like he did the rebels or other resistance members, and for a moment, he had forgotten who he was arguing with and lost his cool on her. “Shit…” he swore to himself while he ran a nervous hand through his hair. </p><p>Dr. Kleiner put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “You are not to blame Barney. She is young and doesn’t completely understand how it all works yet. In her mind, she thinks she will be able to promise everyone refuge. She’ll just have to learn the hard way. But don’t take what she says to heart. She is only upset with the current situation, not you.”</p><p>“She’ll come around eventually. Just give her time,” added Russell. Barney sighed and nodded, “You’re right... I just want to keep everyone as safe as possible. I’ve already failed at keeping Gord’n safe.” There was a slight pause. Both Kleiner and Russell winced.</p><p>Everyone stayed silent until Eli came back. “I got her to calm down a bit, but she still isn’t happy about this. I told her she needed to also leave the city, but I don’t think that is going to happen any time soon.”</p><p>“Where is she now?” asked Barney. </p><p>“She is headed back to her place. I’m sure she’ll be fine,” explained Eli. </p><p>Barney nodded and tried to let it go, but the need to set things right lingered in the back of his mind.</p><p>“..Anyways… I think we should try to do another sweep for information on this factory and new soldier. If it is meant to target us, I think it is in our best interest to learn about it as much as we can,” Russell said in a desperate attempt to change the subject. </p><p>Barney shook his head. “No. We can’t risk get’n caught. We already almost got caught today just get’n what little we got.” </p><p>Eli nodded in agreement. “As much as I hate to say it, we can’t risk attracting any attention to ourselves right now. Barney can try and get what little information he can from his shifts in the yard, but other than that, we need to consider pack’n you and Kleiner up and moving ya’ll to White Forest, Russell.” </p><p>Russell gave Eli a confused look, “What! Me?” </p><p>“Yes, you. You ain’t stay’n here either. It ain’t gonna be safe,” Barney added. </p><p>Russell sighed in defeat, “Y-you’re right… It may take some time packing. Just tell me when we are moving, and I’ll start getting my lab packed.”</p><p>Suddenly the familiar sound of Gordon’s translator came on, and everyone turned to see Kleiner had turned on an old television behind them. Gordon’s daily message was live. The Resistance never watched the daily announcements; they never saw them as worth their time. But ever since Gordon became the face of the broadcasts, the Resistance’s interest in them grew. </p><p>Barney thought they were much more informative than Breen’s broadcasts ever were. Unlike Breen, Gordon would discuss more critical updates about the city and up-and-coming “news.” He would always inform them of any increases or decreases in rations, daily CP patrols, new regulations being put into place, or old ones being lifted, if parts of the city were being shut down and which ways to avoid those areas. He even informed them of the blocks that were due for searches and citizen counts that day. </p><p>Everyone was sure that Gordon wasn’t supposed to inform anyone of that last thing, but no one in the Citadel seemed to stop him from doing so. The Resistance saw that as a sign that Gordon may not be aware of what the CP does during a citizen block count or block searches. Eli said that was because Gordon was being lied to or wasn’t being told the whole truth. Barney hoped that meant Gordon wasn’t as brainwashed as they had initially thought, but then at the end of every daily message, Gordon would remind him that his theory was wrong by threatening the Resistance. </p><p>But today was a little different. After Gordon was done giving the usual news, he didn’t threaten anyone. In fact, he complimented them. </p><p>“I have some good news! I know that good news is not something anyone often hears these days, so I hope this will make you all feel at ease. Because you all, including the Resistance, have been behaving and obeying the lockdown, I am pleased to announce that the city-wide lockdown will be lifted tomorrow morning! I was able to convince Dr. Breen that you all have earned a few privileges back, and he agreed to lift the lockdown.” Gordon gave a big genuine smile to the camera. Barney couldn’t help but smile a little himself at seeing Gordon’s big goofy grin again. His smile wavered a bit when he remembered that the Gordon he was seeing was not the real Gordon. It was a brainwashed shell of a man he once knew. A man he once <i>loved.</i> He’d be lying if he said he didn’t still love him.</p><p>As much as it hurt him, Barney still loves the man he saw on the screen. After all, if he didn’t still love him, he wouldn’t be willing to fight as hard as he was to get his Gordon back. And he would not rest until Gordon was safe and in his arms. </p><p>Barney blinked away tears that had formed in his eyes while he stared off into his own thoughts. He looked back up to the TV in time to watch Gordon say his goodbye and end the broadcast.</p><p>“That is all I have to say for today. I will see you all again tomorrow morning for the latest information I can provide to you. Remember to stay safe, stay hydrated, and follow your local civil protection orders. We are here to keep you safe. We are here to help.” And with that, Gordon waved the camera goodbye, and the screen cut to static. The words “Stand By” glitched and jumped in place at the center of the screen. Gordon’s last words seemed to still echo in the air even after they were long gone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter is gonna be soooo damn good. *rubs hands together maniacally* </p><p>BIG thank you to my beta reader and friend Nessie for helping me with this au and being an all-around wonderful person!</p><p>Follow me on Tumblr @resistance-hunter for more Resistance Hunter content.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>BIG thank you to my beta reader and friend Nessie for helping me with this au and being an all around wonderful person!</p><p>Follow me on Tumblr @resistance-hunter for more Resistance Hunter content.</p><p>Feel free to ask me questions you have about the story so far there. Or just let me know what your ideas and thoughts on the story are! There you can also speak directly to the characters from the story!</p><p>Remember feed back helps me improve the story and make it a more enjoyable read for you. Please give feed back!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>